Royal Romance
by BlackMaskedBeauty
Summary: Prince Natsume Hyuuga of Tokyo is now under the pressure of choosing a bride. Apparently his father's men have found 2 possible girls as candidates for the marriage, but what if one of the girls who were spotted was Mikan Sakura a poor girl with a frail mother and deceased father. Who will Natsume choose, Mikan, or the other girl? Will love blossom between them? Read to find out.
1. The Prince and the Maiden

**Hey guys! BMB here with my 2nd fan fiction! A lot of you are reading my first fan fiction called, "To be or not to be." Thank you for supporting it because every time I read part of it I wonder, "What the heck is so great about it! It's all written like bleh!" Well thanks for the support because that Sonamy story sucks… a lot. Also please continue to support me! I would be very much obliged! So this fan fiction is based on Gakuen Alice and its main shipping Natsume x Mikan. I hope you guys will like it very much! Also I was starting for the next Chapter of To Be or Not To Be, but something happened so I have to re-start it… sorry! Dx**

**Natsume's POV**

"And here he comes: our dear Hyuuga-sama accompanied by his son Prince Natsume! What a sight for all the girls present here at the Tokyo TV News Station." I heard the reporter Mikasa Yamamoto scream over the screams of all the fan girls and the clicking of the multiple cameras.

All the girls practically shrieked at the sight of me.

"Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun, over here!"

"Naatsuumee-saaamaaa"

Those girls' screams honestly hurt my ears and not to mention the pain the flashing of the reporters' cameras caused my eyes. Of course, as a prince I was trained to compose. In other words, I was trained to mislead those power-hungry girls. According to my Public Manners teacher misleading can be done by winking, smiling and waving at the girls. As I started to do so, my father casually bent down and whispered in my ear. Although I didn't approve of what he said I nodded in approval, after all public places aren't the correct places to make scenes.

"Very well son," my father replied while he pat my shoulder and kept smiling and waving at the cameras, "also head to the next TV station first without me. I'll stay here and answer the questions for the some of the reporters."

As my father stayed behind I walked ahead of him and met my chauffeur at the end of the red carpet. He opened the door and as I climbed into the seat I gave the girls one last wink. Once again, they screamed painfully. Once my chauffer closed the door and got into the driver's seat I sighed in a relieved and tired way.

"Long day my Prince?" he asked.

I reclined my seat backwards. I was back to my stoic self, "You'd never guess. Those girls constantly screaming my name, trying to get my attention, it's annoying. They're obviously power-hungry. Not only that, my father decided that it would be a 'yes' as to 'that' thing. He never does give me a choice."

"Well Natsume-kun. Are they really power-hungry girls? And as to your father's decision: do you really think it's such a bad idea?"

"I just don't know Chambers. I just don't know. By the way, I finished my other 4 interviews back at the Tokyo TV Station so just take me home," I said as I looked out of the window while I heard the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the limo's black tinted window.

The rest of the way home was silent. The silence just dragged on. Chambers contributed to this taking the long home for a reason unknown to me.

Chambers, being the first to break the silence, said, "Natsume-kun, we've arrived."

He hurriedly got out of the limo and tried fishing an umbrella in the back of the limo for me. I just opened the door and stepped out into the rain. Today I didn't mind getting wet. In my usual fast pace I walked to the entrance of the palace hearing the hollow clicking of my boots on the wet concrete. Chambers was right behind me as I opened the heavy wooden doors. The maids, who had surprised looks on their faces, quickly took of my red cloak off my shoulders. One of them intended to dry my hair for me buy I simply snatched the towel from her hands and just put around my neck and walked to the north of the castle where my room was.

Chambers finally caught up to me and without looking back at him or stopping I said, "Stop following me around. You're just my chauffeur."

"Natsume-kun, I suppose you forgot that because of the shortening of staff these last few days you're father anointed me you butler as well."

I just agreed silently as I entered my room leaving Chambers outside guarding the door. I quickly took my clothes off and entered the hot water in my hot tub that my maids had prepared before I got home. I felt relaxed… for once.

Eyeing the TV remote next to me I started flicking some channels and sighed, "There's nothing good on."

_Natsume-sama_

I went back a channel, seeing my name was written on the screen. There she was Reporter Mikasa Yamamoto.

"What's she up to now…" I muttered under my breath.

"Girls! We have some VERY important news!" she said as she emphasized the very, "I'm here with our very King Hyuuga who has very important news for all the girls out there! I myself know what new this is, of course, but to think about it gets me all jittery so I've decided to have the King announce this wonderful piece of news!"

My dad bellowed a large laugh, "Of course Mikasa-san!"

I felt myself becoming red, "He wouldn't dare…"

"My dear son Natsume will be getting married!"

Mikasa shrieked.

I shouted, "OTO-SAN!" **(A/N: Oto-san is the Japanese way of saying dad.)**

I heard girly shrieks coming from inside and outside the palace walls.

I covered my ears.

"Just when I thought I wouldn't hear those annoying shrieks anymore," I muttered.

"I still can't believe Natsume-kun is already at that age!" Mikasa shrieked some more, "so who's the lucky girl?"

"In truth, neither Natsume nor I know. But what we do know is that she won't be a Princess she'll be a commoner or she'll at least be living outside the palace walls! We're looking for her right now! We'll happily pay the girl's family!"

"That's great! Hey do you think you good give my daughter Hikari a try?"

My dad laughed then turned all serious, "No," he answered.

Mikasa looked a little sad but brushed it off and said, "Well is there something else you want to add my King?"

"Oh yes! The girl doesn't necessarily have to be from Japan. She qualifies as long as I approve her and she lives outside the palace walls."

"Ughh!" I complained as I face-palmed. I turned the TV off in a rage.

_Knock, Knock!_

Someone was knocking at the door. I quickly stood up and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Come in."

"Excuse me for intruding Na-kun!" bowed my maid.

It was Sakura: my pink-haired maid. I was always unusually being able to be my stoic self with her and Chambers as well. Then again, we are the same age and it's nice to have someone to refer to me with over familiarity the way she did.

"Oh… come in."

"Sure!" she exclaimed in her perky self as she threw herself on my bed.

"I was just bathing, so if you don't mind…"

She laughed, "Baka, **(A/N: Baka is Japanese for Idiot)** of course I noticed. I'm not blind. I can see the whole towel thing around your waist and wet hair," she said pointing at both my hair and waist.

I went over to my bed and nonchalantly flicked her forehead hard with my Index finger and thumb.

I walked over to the bathroom leaving her on my bed, "Well I think you are blind. You did just do something no maid would ever do Sakura."

She sat up quickly, "What?"

"You did after all just throw yourself on someone else's bed. No maid would ever dare do that, especially if that bed belonged to their Prince. You also called me Na-kun. Would you mind looking away?!"

She looked away but I could see that she stuck out her tongue and flicked her own head, "It's a habit… I guess."

"Just make sure no one sees you, especially my dad. I'm supposed to be getting married soon and if he ends up thinking you and I have some sort of affair-"

"Oh! I almost forgot why I came!" Sakura interrupted.

I was too used to her. "Wait before you tell me get me that glass of water over there."

"Your dad sent me to call you! Something about girls and the marriage thing you were talking about!" She said while I drank the water.

I quickly spat out the water I had in my mouth. _GIRLS!?_

"Umm… Na-kun I don't think spitting water you had in your mouth into the tub is appropriate," Sakura said weirded out.

"Forget that! What else did he say?!" I said enraged.

"Umm… I wasn't… umm… paying attention… as… to… umm… what he said…" she said as the flicked herself again and stuck her tongue out.

_LEAVE SAKURA TO BE THE IDIOT!_

"Sakura, get off your lazy butt and tell my dad I'll be there in a moment!"

She seemed stunned at my choice of words but quickly shrugged it off and ran out of my room to my Father.

I quickly changed into some spare jeans and buttoned a red and black plaid shirt. I walked fast to my father's study room; after all, I had a bunch of things to get off my mind.

Without knocking once I entered my father's study room.

"I thought you said interview! Also, what's this about marriage?" I asked as I took a seat in one of his chairs.

"Ah! Excited are we?" my father explained.

"Hardly…"

"Why Natsume you agreed politely at the TV Station."

"That doesn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter anyways. According to the law Tokyo the Prince must be married once he becomes 17, and you're already 17, but you son had no interest in suitors and brushed them all away. We wouldn't have to choose for you if you had chosen before."

_It doesn't matter. The girl I would've chosen and the girl they'll choose will both be power-hungry._

My father sighed, "Natsume, being our only son, you're the only one capable of carrying the Hyuuga name. Aoi will be married in a few years thus, being erased from the Hyuuga name. I need you to understand that this is for the good of Tokyo."

"Sakura told me you told her something about _girls_. You're not planning on having me marry more than one, are you?"

"Of course not Son, I just meant that our men seem to have spotted two girls here in Japan as candidates. Naturally, of course, I don't know much about them."

"Is that all?"

"Of course Son! So is that a yes as to marrying one of them?"

I sighed, "Fine… but I'm not making ANY promises."

My father just chuckled lightly, "I thought you'd say that," he said as he took out 2 yellow folder marked classified, "You'll be the first to read them."

**Mikan's POV**

**(A/N: Mikan's POV is starts around the time Natsume was outside of the Tokyo TV News Station.)**

"I'm going to work now Mom!" I shouted even though there was no need to. After all, we did just live in some rundown apartment with only one room. However, I had to work hard! My poor mom did after the death of my dad! I needed to repay her for all the good things she had done for me!

"Sure sweetie! Come back safely!"

I closed our apartment's door. I breathed in loudly, "TIME TO WORK HARD!" I shouted as I threw a fist in the air.

The whole neighborhood's eyes were on me. Embarrassed I started to run to work occasionally saying hello to the people I knew. Our life became tough once my father died. All the bills, costs and other responsibilities were thrown right at my mother. In truth, never once had I seen her cry or grieve over the loss of Dad. I know it hurt her very much still I always had found it weird she never cried. Or did she just not cry in front of me? I've just always shrugged it off and today was no exception.

As I waited by the bus stop, I opened my purse.

"25, 50, 75 and $2. Great, I have the money," I said as the bus came.

"Get in! We're behind schedule people!" shouted the bus driver to me and the rest of the passengers.

As I walked to the bus with my money in my hand a strong wind blew. The money blew away from my hand. I reached out to get it, but missed and instead landed on the concrete… face first.

"Ittai **(A/N: Japanese for 'ow')**…" I painfully said as I sat up.

"Kid! Like I said, we're behind schedule! There's still a person behind you! Get on… NOW!"

"Kumena, **(A/N: Japanese for sorry) **but do you think you could umm…" I played with my fingers looking down at the floor, "let me get on… for… umm… free?"

"No," she said in a rapid tone, "Get on son, we need to get going!" shouted the bus driver looking back at the person behind me.

"I'm sorry driver, but do you think you could spare her the ride? After all, you did see her money blow away," said a guy around the same age as me.

"Nope, I can't. I will the day pigs fly though."

Just then a hot-air balloon with the shape of a pig flew by. I looked at the driver. She stayed… unmoved.

"Please! Just this once! I need to get to work on time or else I won't pay this month's rent!" I pleaded the driver.

"NO! GET ON NOW SON! IT'S TIME TO GO!" the bus driver screamed.

The guy behind me sighed. He bent down and helped me up. His shoulders were broad and he had blonde hair. He had blue eyes and was very handsome. I blushed so hard I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Come on Miss," he said gently. Holding my hand he walked me up the stairs of the bus and took out a stash of cash about 4 inches. "That should be enough for both of us," he said curtly to the bus driver.

The bus drivers eyes dazzled at the sight of the stash of money, but that dazzle was soon gone, "Sir, please… let me get your c-change," the driver hesitated to say.

"Keep it you brute," answered the blonde as he let go of my hand.

The driver was too stunned and didn't drive the bus until after a few seconds had passed.

The blonde guy sat in an empty seat and patted the seat next to his, "Care to sit?" he asked gently.

I didn't nod or say anything as I sat down. I kept looking at my lap.

"Th-thank you for… umm… earlier… sir… I r-really appreciate it!" I managed to muster.

He just gently laughed and said, "Sir? Why I'm only 17, I bet you are too! Besides you seem to be a hard working person. My name is Ruka Nogi; may I know who I have the pleasure with?"

"Mikan Sakura, Nogi-san **(A/N: In Japan calling someone by their last name is polite)**."

"Nogi-san?" Nogi laughed, "Please don't! I'll feel like an old man; please call me Ruka-kun. I'd deeply appreciate it."

I couldn't help it anymore; I burst out laughing uncontrollably and started bending over and grabbing my sides.

Ruka-kun looked oddly at me.

"S-sorry," I said as I tried to stop laughing, "Y-you see the way you t-talk is funny!" I stopped laughing and sat right up, "No offense of course."

"Is it now?" he asked this time with an exaggerated British accent.

"Stop it! My sides are hurting real bad now!" I said laughing.

He couldn't help laugh along with me anymore. Once we stopped laughing a thought struck me.

"Hey Ruka-kun, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where did that stash of money come from? I mean it was _**HUGE**_!" I said emphasizing the word "huge."

Ruka looked out the bus for a moment and seemed nervous. The look on his face told me he was busy at war with himself about something. He relaxed and then told me, "Every man has his own secrets after all."

"I guess so…" I hesitated, "but I thought I was a girl!"

He chuckled lightly and patted my lap, "Indeed you are. Even so, I can tell by the look of your face that you know something that not a lot of other people know."

I tried to force a smile, "I guess I do," I started to tear up, "After all my own da-"

"We have approached May Street by the AA café," interrupted the bus' robotic GPS!

I quickly wiped my tears on my jacket's sleeve, faced Ruka and bowed, "Thank you very much again Ruka-kun! I deeply appreciate it." I straightened my back and quickly ran toward the exit while Ruka-kun extended his hand and said, "W-wait!"

As I exited the bus I realized I was late to work so I speed walked to AA café.

"Hello!" said Christine Robbins as I entered the café.

Christine was a black-haired/long-haired/American girl from the U.S who was in Japan because of some monetary problems and personal family problems as far as I knew. Yet, she was always cheerful. Her smile was very contagious.

I waved and smiled, "Hey Chris!"

"Your awfully late today ya' know," she said counting the shop's morning earnings, "good thing Chief's been in a good mood lately."

"Yah… sorry 'bout that there was an… umm… incident at the bus stop," I said remembering Ruka-kun, his smile and the warmth of his hand.

"Yah don't worry about; just head to the dressing rooms and change. It's gonna start in 10 minutes."

I hurried to the dressing rooms like Christine had said and I started to change.

"Ughh… I can't believe she got the solo part. We're the ones with most experience," I heard one of the employees say.

"Like totally! We've should've gotten the part," I heard another employee say.

They were obviously talking about me… I stepped into my dress.

"Well either way, she won't be able to catch "their" attention ya' know?"

"At least! I mean she's so plain! She doesn't even want to wear the tiniest bit of lip gloss much less lipstick."

I undid my usual pony tails and smoothed my hair down as I placed a red Hibiscus in my hair and a touch of fierce red lipstick.

"You know even if she is in the limelight tonight she'll still be one thing."

"Invisible," laughed the last employee.

I was ready and done. I walked out of the dressing room and as I passed them I looked back and said, "That room's open and there's a mirror inside in case you girls wanna redo your make-up. After all, this is a classy show and not a bar," I looked at the front once again and sashayed toward the exit leaving those girls stunned.

I giggled, "I showed them."

As I stepped outside the rooms everyone's eyes fell on me and the café was silent for 5 seconds… I felt awkward, luckily someone coughed and the café turned back into its usual self.

"Wow!" Christine looked surprised, "that dress looks wonderful on you girl… and that lipstick… wow…!"

I giggled, "Thanks Chris! I didn't actually think I'd pull it off. The lipstick did look better on me than I'd expected though,"

"Rin designed the clothes right? She needs her own Fashion Line!"

"She does, doesn't she?"

The dress was very pretty. It accentuated our curves. It was red, floor-length and full of sparkles. It was also strapless and had an opening from the bottom to mid-calf. It was truly something to behold.

"Show time!" I saw Chief coming toward us, "Let's go soloist! It's time to knock their socks off!"

I nodded and joined the rest of the performing girls on the stage. We started to sing and in my opinion we sounded like angels, we kept perfect tempo and harmony. Every second I felt more nervous because every second that passed meant I was getting to my solo part. It was time:

_I wished upon a star._

_You didn't come along._

_Tonight I wished again for you to be at my side._

_I wished upon the star until you came along._

_I've got you here at my side._

_Finally…_

_Please stay here and don't l you ever leave me eterna-a-a-l-y-y_

The audience applauded and clapped loudly with occasional whistles while the girls and I bowed. I was the first to walk offstage. I felt stuffed in the café's atmosphere so I went outside into the alley.

I breathed in, "That's better." The feel of the cool night wind against my skin felt nice. I checked my cell phone, "12:20 pm…" I sighed. My shift had been over 20 minutes ago. I felt too lazy to go back and change into my jeans so I just went back to the café, got my jacket, my bag and left without a word. I felt pretty uncomfortable walking in the dress considering the big opening it had had me showing too much leg. As I started walking home it started to rain…

"Come on! There was no rain chance of rain for the weather forecast!" I gave myself cover with my jacket. I didn't feel so good then. I was cold and was sick to my stomach.

As I rounded the last turn on the way home I felt someone with a strong grip cover my mouth. I tried to shriek but the person's grip was so tight it muffled my scream. I started kicking while wishing I had worn my high heels tonight. I felt myself blacking out…

"Here's her check," I heard a man say.

"But sir!" I heard my mom's voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, however the King is willing to pay you."

"But still!" I heard my mother starting to cry.

I felt myself waking up. I was in my room…

"Please understand Sakura-san."

My mom hesitated.

"But I still don't get why the King wants to pay me for!"

2 men dressed in black suits were talking with my mom… in my room…

"You've seen the latest news about the King's son, haven't you?"

My mom nodded her head, "Can't say I have we're poor as you can see and can't afford a TV. However, I've heard something about a candidate for matrimony though," she continued to nod her head.

"Exactly! Please look at your daughter's check and take it!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's her money besides if she was gone I wouldn't be able to pay this month's rent."

"Then take the King's check he sent for you! The money's quite handsome."

I heard nothing but silence. I felt as if my mom was studying them.

"Will you take good care of her?"

"Of course, the King would kill us if we didn't."

"Mom?" I whispered hoarsely as I sat up.

"Sweetie!" she hugged me and then tightly gripped my shoulders, "Please go with these men. They'll take good care of you!"

"Mom? What's this about? Are you selling me?" I continued to ask hoarsely.

"Of course not sweetie! I'll be having contact with you, I promise! Just go with these men and they'll explain."

I looked at my mom, then the men my mom was pointing at. I felt scared but my mom's intuition about people was never off. I bit my tongue. "Okay then." I hugged my mom and kissed her good-bye.

I entered the black car in which I presumed the men had brought me in. Once they started driving I asked in a demanding way, "What is it you need me for?"

"For a very special reason of course," I heard an elderly voice beside me. I felt like screaming upon hearing the elder's voice, but I contained myself. He was dressed in a Butler's outfit and he had a nametag that in the darkness I could barely make it out to be Chambers.

"What reason?" I demanded.

"We plan on having you marry the prince."

**BMB here! Finally finished! It took me 4 days to finish this chapter! Sorry it's so long! I wanted to make it short but informative, but I failed to do so! I promise the chapters won't be this long ever again people! Sorry! You see I wanted to introduce my version of Natsume and Mikan this chapter so… yah… Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review, favorite me and follow me and etc! I really appreciate it! PM for any ideas or send me ideas through the reviews as well. Also shoot away as to what you would like to see in the next chapter if there's anything specific. I promise I'll try to fit it in! Sorry for the late update! I had no Wi-Fi for a week Dx! I'll be trying to attend To be or Not To be for meanwhile as well so please be patient with me! Please R&R!**


	2. The Fairy Dressed in White

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating for this story! I was going to update To Be or Not To Be sooner, but because of some laptop issues, let's just say the document was… erased… zero, cero, and zilch… 0. Luckily I managed to write and update the next chapter for this story and it wasn't erased! I feel happy with myself! Um… let's see I like to answer to reviews and such! So every person that reviews gets a shout out or answer or whatever you want to call it! So here I go :D : **

**Anime Mango: Really? Gawd that makes me so happy! Sorry for the long chapter btw!**

**Mystery555: Thank you as well!**

**FancyBlueBubbly10: I really appreciate that you're actually looking forward to the next chapter of my story!**

**StarElsie: Well… you don't have to wait any longer! She meets him in this chapter!**

**Pretty-awesome-girl11D7: I really appreciate your comment and I will try to update sooner!**

**Darkang3LD: Thank so much! Oh sorry for writing Kumen too! You see I get confused because sometimes in anime it sounds like Kumen and other times like Gomen. So sorry about that! I was actually thinking of using Sumima-sen while I wrote the story as well, but I prefer Gomen! Lol! Thanks for the correction though!**

**Spirals of Happiness: Shoot! You're like the 5****th**** person that's said it's interesting or good! Thank you for also saying to upload whenever I can because when people review that I really appreciate it and it takes a load off my shoulders considering that I have a very busy life and since school's coming around… yah… either way thanks a lot!**

**Krusette: Lol! Nope! Sorry it's not Luna! It's an OC I'm a make up! It would've been too obvious if it was Luna anyways. Also although I didn't type it directly, the answer to your second question is said by the King "in between" his lines. He said that HIS men had found 2 possible candidates. One of the King's men was actually Chambers! Also he didn't know Mikan because he told Natsume that he'd be the first to read those classified files about the "candidates."**

**Anime Lover: Interesting?! Gawd! Thank you so much and thanks for saying your awaiting my next update! I deeply appreciate it! You like long chapters? Then great because this one is long, but it's a page shorter than the last chapter… so yea… thanks anyways!**

**Sariko-chan723: MY GOSH! INTERESTING! SHOOT! Was it my sucky cliffhanger that made it interesting? Thanks for saying you want me to update soon too and that your looking forward to it! xD**

**One more thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys! My dad's phone kept buzzing and buzzing and buzzing today and yesterday like crazy every time I got a bunch of emails. And they were ALL about reviews, being followed, being favorite and such about my story! I felt really appreciated! Thanks guys! Every time I get reviews I feel WAAAY more motivated to write and update the next chapter! So thank you guys! To me, my reviewers are like my fuel for fan fiction! Thank you so much! Now let's type this story!**

**Mikan's POV**

"We plan on having you marry the Prince."

I felt paralyzed for a few seconds before this: "WHAT!"

The driver up front was surprised since the car started swerving left and right and making many circles which for sure left burnt tire marks on the ebony asphalt. I was screaming my head off until the driver had finally managed to control the car and keep it on course. I didn't notice until then that I was the only one in the car who _**wasn't **_composed. I felt ashamed about it… why? Well… the old man… kept his… cool… and didn't have a heart attack… while I…. ummm… almost did… yah…

Chambers, the old man, chuckled while his thin gray hair moved along with his head movements, "I think I've found the right girl."

_Is mom's people intuition hereditary? I hope it is, because I'm having trouble reading this man…_

I studied this Chambers guy trying to read him, "Hey… what did you mean by you're going to have me marry the Prince and the whole 'I think I've found the right girl' thing," I said, still looking intently at him.

He chuckled one more while –in my opinion- he looked at me with eyes full of honesty and sincerity.

"Well, Sakura-chan, by the whole Prince thing I meant we want you to marry the Prince. Also I think you're the right girl for a kind of job like this."

I felt my own eyes sparkle, "Really?"

"Of course! Your naïve and innocent!"

My bubble was popped, but upon seeing this Chambers hurried to add, "but that's good of course! When you think of power, what do you think of?"

"I think…" I pondered for a moment, "When I hear power, I think of a way to help my mom with her problems and other people like me… help everyone… and help make changes to make this Kingdom a better place."

"Exactly, other girls would've thought of something completely selfish like, 'A way to make rules,' 'A way to get revenge,' and possibly even, 'A way to do whatever I want.' At least that's their definition, but of course, what you said is the answer I've been looking for."

I stayed silent for a while until another thought struck my mind, "Where did you find and see me?"

"While you sang of course! Another thing about you that caught my attention was the fact that a good portion of those back-up singers looked at you with eyes of hatred as you sang solo, yet you ignored it and continued to sing in your passionate self. Also though you wore an extravagant dress, you were dressed both appropriately and modestly. Not everyone can do that."

I thought about my feelings back at the show… was that the reason I felt that I felt suffocated in the café? Was the dense air just jealousy? The probability of that was greater than any other reason I could think of…

"We've arrived at the Palace," I heard Chambers say a while later, "Please stay here Sakura-chan."

I was puzzled, "Stay here?" I asked myself as Chambers walked over to my side of the car.

Chambers opened the door on my side and extended his hand, "Madame."

I just sat there looking at him with a confused look on my face. Once he realized what I was confused about he patiently said, "I've extended my hand to you, so take it, exit the car and then link your arm into mine as you start to walk."'

I nodded slowly before I did as he said. I felt weird doing it, but it was Palace Regulations… right?

"Sakura-chan, we will have you meet the King and his son as well as the Queen, but before that a few things have to be done," Chambers said our, arms still linked together as he looked forward.

"A few things?" I asked skeptically just as we arrived at two tall, brown, wooden doors with 2 gold round handles, one on each door. I couldn't help but feel in great awe. A single handle would've been enough to pay off at least 75% of our debt! The wooden doors creaked open as they revealed a gleaming palace full of gold and marble floors and expertly painted portraits of what I presumed to be the whole Hyuuga line. Not only that, I saw maids wearing cute black and white uniforms and they were all in a perfect line!

"Sakura!" called Chambers; his arm was STILL linked into mine. I still couldn't believe that I had to do this…

A pink-haired maid stepped forward and with a smile said, "Yes."

"This is Mikan Sakura-chan, the girl I wrote the files on. I trust you can take from here."

The maid just laughed and nodded, "Oh Chambers, when have I ever left you down?" then she went from her sweet self to some sort of maid sergeant, "MAIDS! ASSEMBLE!" she shouted.

Upon hearing Sakura-san shout, the other 2 maids quickly got out of line and in a great speed Sakura-san quickly got my right hand and literally lifted me off my feet as she sped off to I don't know where followed by the other 2 maids right behind us.

"C-could you p-please go slower… PLEASE!" I shouted over the air that rushing through my ears.

Sakura looked back at me, "I can't, sorry!" Then she miraculously stopped, but I went from flying in the air to landing on the floor. I landed face first… again…

"I thought you said-"

Sakura interrupted me, "Well, how can you slow down if you've arrived at your destination?" she asked.

I got up painfully as Sakura blew a bubble with her gum; she seemed to be in a deep thought. Her bubble burst. "Girls!" she said facing the other two maids, "Plan 365!"

Both maids nodded and ran off somewhere in opposite directions.

The Sakura girl just smiled and opened a door in front of her and she grabbed my hand and led me right into the room… well… the onsen… **(A/N: An onsen is a hot spring.) **The place was huge, the onsen was… wow… there was a bunch of products by a stand, oh… and there was a drink stand… and… and… shoot I'm making no sense at all right now.

"Well Sakura-chan, seeing how surprised you are… I'll just have to drag you in!" and indeed she did… and… she… undressed me…

I crossed my arms over my chest while Sakura shampooed my brown hair, "Come on! We're both girls; besides isn't it normal for a maid to do everything for her princess?"

"Princess…" I tried the word for the first time and it honestly felt weird on my mouth.

Sakura-san stopped shampooing my hair for a moment, "Aren't you happy being the chosen one to marry Na-kun?"

_Na-kun? This maid seems to like over familiarity?_

"I guess not…" I sighed, "Well, I never thought of being royalty. Sure, living a life full of debts and also supporting my mom financially is hard, but still, that life was a comfortable life… a life I actually loved."

Sakura started rinsing my hair and I closed my eyes, "Well Mi-chan, life is full of surprises. If the lemonade's too bitter, then just add some more sugar. Make your surprise worth your time and life."

I took her words into deep thought, but then I absent mindedly said, "Mi-chan?"

The 2 maids came in just then. One came in with a towel and the other one came in with a pink silk robe. Sakura nodded at them and took the towel as well as the pink robe and then she told them to wait for us at the next station of the plan and so, they walked out of the door.

Sakura turned back at me, "Sorry! Do you mind me calling you Mi-chan?"

I stood up from the water a little less embarrassed as Sakura helped me put on the robe and wrapped my hair in a towel. Then we walked out the door to somewhere unknown to me.

"Nope! Not at all, it's just that… you remembered my name and that makes me happy!" and honestly… it did… no one except a certain dear friend of mine and my own parents had bothered to treat me like an equal… everyone else at school thought of me as a girl… a girl that was stupid and idiotic… okay… maybe they did have their own good reasons for thinking I'm idiotic…

Sakura laughed one of her cheerful laughs, "Na-kun seemed indifferent about his name, but like you: I could tell he was happy!"

_Na-kun…I still couldn't shrug it off…_

"Well it would be stupid of me to not know the name of a girl whose last name is my first name ya know? Either way, we're here! The last station of our two-stop plan," once again she opened the door and dragged me in… I was in awe… Sure, this room wasn't as big as the onsen, but it was something way more different…

"Welcome to the land of gowns and make-up Mi-chan," Sakura said, extending her hand.

_Someone catch me…_

**Natsume's POV (a few hours later)**

"Son, are you ready to meet the girls?" My father exclaimed; he was honestly enjoying this a little too much.

I groaned as my maids did the final touches to my royal outfit. Well, not so much royal… even if took forever I managed to convince my parents to let me wear just a pair of jeans and my usual plaid shirt. Still it came with a catch: I couldn't wear my diadem, I had to wear my crown… my heavy, golden crown…

"Sweetie," my mother said gently, "I know you don't want to do this, but this is crucial for Tokyo!"

Her smile and voice… I hate it! I can never say no to her!

"Yes Mother, I understand," she smiled in approval… again… so I simply jumped off my box stand because 1) my mother's smile was becoming brighter and 2)my maids seemed to be overly fussing with my clothes (I think they just wanted an excuse to touch me.)

I took out my phone as I started walking to my favorite place in the Palace: the Secret garden **(A/N: Oops… I just realized that's the title of a book… great book by the way! Totally awesome and emotional!)** I mean you shouldn't be surprised of something like that: it's a palace that was built back the 19th century with many secrets and passageways incase of some sort of infiltration… well… that's what my history teacher said.

I reached a dead end and looked back; no one was around. I moved my hand behind the tapestry hanging on the cool gray wall. I pressed my hand against a certain loose rock and pressed it hard. The tapestry rose up revealing the wall that was now rising up as well. Behind that wall, was paradise for me.

I walked in shielding my eyes from the bright sun. I had only walked in 30 steps when I heard a familiar neigh.

I looked to my right side and smiled, "Kuro." I patted my loyal black horse. He was one of the many horses that lived there and other animals. The one thing that separated him from them was one thing: he was my favorite.

"Hey boy, I have to go soon okay? I have to choose a girl to get married… apparently it's for the good of Tokyo."

He neighed in disapproval, "Sorry boy, I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

He nuzzled his face in between my neck and shoulder. I patted him one more time and said, "Close," as I walked out and the wall started going down and so did the tapestry keeping that secret hidden one more time.

I checked my phone, "5 pm," I sighed, "Great I need to be there in 20 minutes." I started speed walking down the hall, but before I turned to the right I heard a familiar voice, "Mi-chan stop tugging your gown! It looks great on you! I'm sure Na-kun will like it!"

"I'm not worried about the Prince liking it or not; it's the dress… it's too," I heard a girl pause as if she were looking for the right choice of words, "uncomfortable!"

I hid behind the wall.

Sakura laughed, "You'll get used to it, after all Chambers chose you and being chosen by Chamber's for something means you're special. So you'll definitely win the crown!"

The girl shrieked, "WIN THE CROWN?! I wasn't told about this! Come on! I didn't want the crown in the first place! I'm not going to compete for something stupid!"

"Why not?" Sakura pleaded, "I heard the other girl wasn't chosen by Chambers, but by the King's military commander… she's umm," Sakura was being an idiot again and couldn't remember completely what she was trying to say, "I think she's a blonde? Half American… and… oh! She has the most beautiful blue eyes!"

The other girl was silent… I felt like she was going to, "SAKURA! ARE YOU SERIOUS! This is stupid! I have to compete for something I don't want! How the hell is that possible!" Yep, I was right, she snapped.

"What's wrong? You're competing for a Prince!"

"A petty one! Besides even if I did want to marry this Prince of yours I have no chance of winning against her! Much less if her name is a beautiful one!"

"Oh yeah! It was a pretty name… it was… umm… ALICE!"

_Sakura __**definitely **__isn't helping…_

The girl stopped walking, I heard nothing for a moment then she nonchalantly said, "Sakura, these heels are killing me and this hairstyle is hurting my head like a horror movie," then the girl just walked away with her heels clicking on the marble floor.

Sakura sighed, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it… eventually."

I stayed behind the wall until I was sure Sakura and that other girl were gone. I sighed, "I don't whether to be relieved one of them doesn't want to marry me or mad because she called me petty," I muttered.

I ran to the throne room, barely making it on time, not because I wanted to choose the girls, but because my father would kill me if I wasn't there.

I entered the throne room and sat to the left of my father while my mother sat on his right. His throne was the biggest while my mom and I had smaller ones about the same size. My father patted my knee lightly, "You're just on time son, and the girls are coming now!"

I heard the messengers play a track of a recorded blare of trumpets as he announced, "Introducing Alice Meiji; scouted by Captain Rei, Captain and Military Commander!"

A gorgeous blonde-haired girl appeared in front of my family. She bowed, "I am Alice Meiji from the household of Meiji. I am in your hands my King, my Queen, Natsume-sama," she got up and smiled a dazzling smile that only complimented her beautiful blue eyes. She wore a yellow puffy gown and white heels. In short, she was beautiful, but she didn't capture my attention…

My father smiled, "Captain Rei, please stand on my right and leave dear Alice there."

The Captain smiled and did so as my father whispered to me, "Are you going to choose her? She seems like a respectable girl and a natural leader and her looks!"

I just stayed quiet; she seemed power-hungry…

"The next and last girl is Mikan Sakura accompanied by the maid Sakura and scouted by the Kings personal assistant: Chambers."

A girl walked in with Sakura on her left whilst she had her arm linked with Chambers. She looked like a simple girl… she had brown hair which was curled and had a bun that didn't seem so simple… this was obviously Sakura's work. The girl who the messenger had said was named Mikan wore a white gown and a tiara. She wasn't as beautiful as Alice… she was what you would call… cute… still… something about her caught my attention. I payed attention to her gown, it was the same type of gown as Alice's. It was just as extravagant except Mikan made it look like something modest… I looked more intently at the dress; it was white. Sakura obviously chose the color. Then it struck me! White meant purity and innocence. I gave Sakura an are-you-trying-to-tell-me-to-choose-her look. Sakura saw me and smiled and she nodded a small nod that was only visible to me.

Once again my father smiled, "Chambers! Please stand to my left, where Natsume is sitting."

Chambers nodded knowingly and did so, "Girl, introduce yourself!" my father exclaimed.

Sakura gave Mikan a little nudge, "Umm… oh! M-my name is Mikan Sakura… umm… oh! P-please take care of me Hyuuga-sama!" Mikan bowed down and I don't know how, but she found a way to fall down on her face, but when she got up, for some reason she didn't seem hurt. I guessed this wasn't the first time. I looked over at my dad who was glaring at Chambers. Relaxed, Chambers whispered something I couldn't hear. I could see my dad had doubt in his eyes as he asked the Sakura girl, "Ms. Sakura, do you wish to be an embarrassment and are you purposely ruining this session?"

"Of course not Hyuuga-sama!"

"When talking to me, refer to me as my King, child. Next question, when you think of power what do you think of?"

"To me power… is the thing that can help us make changes in the Kingdom," she stopped and paused for a moment, "in the world actually; changes that make everything for the better. I hope to be able to do that very thing for this Kingdom and Tokyo if you're son chooses me as his wife." I could see she said this with sincerity, it was obvious, still she had called me petty and she said she didn't want to marry me…

The room stayed quiet a few seconds before Chambers whispered something to my father I couldn't understand. Then as if nothing, my mother stood up and made her way to the girl.

"Sweetie, Mikan, is there something that you find uncomfortable on your body?" she smiled, Mikan wasn't gonna be able to handle her smile.

"M-my queen, of course, these are clothes I'm not used to wearing and the hairdo as well, but I'm in no place to complain."

My mother laughed lightly, "Of course you are darling. Miss!" my mom called for Sakura.

Sakura stepped up as she bowed; "Bring me a pair of scissors please," so Sakura ran off somewhere. My mom crouched down a bit and removed Mikan's tiara and undid her bun; her curls held in place as far as I could tell. When Sakura came back with the scissors my mom asked for my mom whispered something into her ear. Sakura started cutting the dress while my mom did something with Mikan's hair… something no one on the throne could see.

"Anything else that bothers you?" my mom asked as she put the tiara back in Mikan's hair.

"I can't ask for more my Quee-"

"Don't feel ashamed, just say so."

"The s-shoes m-my Queen," The girl looked ashamed as she looked down at the floor.

Mother laughed, "Is that all?" she took a look at the girl's high heels and said, "Looks like you and I are the same size! Let's trade shoes all right? I'm not used to wearing flats." They traded shoes and my mother walked up the stairs to her throne as she looked at me.

I looked at Mikan's transformation, she was… more than cute… but she still wasn't on Alice's level… still… she was more than cute… Her wavy hair (due to the bun… I think) was now flowing past her shoulders to her mid-back with curls here and there. Her long, puffy, floor-length gown was now up her mid-calf, but it still had the puffiness. She looked like that innocent, cute, fairy or magical-girl hero sorta girl you'd find in Shoujo Manga… innocent… I already stated that word more than once… I glanced at my mom, then at the Sakura girl and her dress. I saw something… something only I could see… I couldn't help but snicker a snicker only I could hear and see.

My father stood up, "Alice, please stand next to Miss Sakura."

"Of course my dear King," Alice bowed sophisticatedly.

"Although my son is choosing between these two girls I will cast a vote to give my son a push as to who I think is suitable for him." The whole room became tense. Everyone was anxiously awaiting my father's decision; everyone except me, Mikan (who by the way was too busy playing with her nails), Chambers and my mother. "I believe the exceptional one is the young lady that comes from the household of Meiji."

Alice faced my father with a smile and bowed down, "I deeply value your decision my King."

Then I realized that my father wanted a perfect daughter-in-law… "Son, now tell us, what is your decision?"

My father's eyes gave me an if-you-choose-Alice-Tokyo-would-appreciate-it-and-you-would-be-very-happy-with-her look. My mom and Chambers looked at me, hoping I had received there clues about choosing Mikan; Sakura did the same thing too. They all knew I was against power-hungry girls, so I doubt Chambers would choose a girl like that. Then there was the whole pixie/magical-girl makeover as well as the white gown representing innocence.

I rose up from my seat as I walked over to both girls. Alice moved out of my way, but that Mikan girl stayed in place looking at me like an idiot.

"Move it," I said curtly too her.

"Huh?"

"You're in my way, move it!" I repeated more forcefully this time.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and scowled. She moved to the side and out of my way without failing to mention something about manners and the 'magic' word. Dang this girl was annoying… I continued my way to the door –the exit out of the throne room. "I choose the Polka dots by the way," I said closing the doors and leaving without looking back.

**I finished the chapter… the chapter… it's finished… MINNA! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER WOOOOO! I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Want to see something in the next chapter or have advice or questions? Review or PM me and I'll get to you! Shoot! I just realized… long Chapter again…. GOMENA! My first fan fiction has short chapters and for some real weird reason I can't write long chapters for that story no matter what! By the way, sorry I updated VERY late! You see I went without Wi-Fi… again… and I put TOO much thought into this story… for heaven's sake… I went to bed every night figuring out what to write and maybe even acting it out in my mind… or out loud… good thing I finally got my own room… EITHER WAY! Okay now! About my story To be or Not To Be: I will update that today or tomorrow because… um… let's just say something happened with my laptop and umm… that one file was erased… it took 3-4 days to perfect that crappy but (in my opinion) a good chapter. Oh! One more thing I want to thank my 17 NEW FOLLOWERS! Oh and my 11 new favoriters! I GOT A CRAP FULL OF EMAILS! My dad's phone kept ringing and it said I'd received 1 new email… actually… THEY WERE 20 NEW EMAILS… ALL FAN FICTION RELATED! ARIGATOU MINNA! Oh crap… I JUST RECEIVED AN EMAIL! OH SHOOT! ANOTHER... I JUST GOT ANOTHER FOLLOWER! Thanks so much Moonalice who has followed me just this second! You guys all rock! You guys rock! One more thing! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write! HELLZ YA! Well, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. The Hated Decision

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy for some certain news: I'M WENT TO DISNEY LAND! I hadn't been there in about 7 years! I was 5 last time I went! I love living in Anaheim! Either way to celebrate I'll be doing a 3 chapter update today! I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and about reviews I'm doing 5 for each chapter right now because I got 15 reviews so if you're review isn't in here, chances are it'll be in one of the other 2 chapters! Reviews:**

**Spirals of Happiness: First of all thank you for being the first person to review this chapter! I love you so much (in a friendly author/reviewer sort of way!) Thanks for waiting patiently and thanks for saying I have nice writing! I love you so much! Lol! xD**

**YoshidaHaru: You know, the moment I see your penname I think "My Little Monster" aka Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun! Thanks so much for looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Anime Mango: Woooo! I think you're the only person who understood the whole, "I saw something and smirked," part that Natsume said! Lol! Thanks for reading!**

**StarElsie: Hehe… **

**Kirakishou999: Aww thank you! I'm so happy!**

**Mikan's POV**

"Oh, and I choose Polka Dots by the way."

The throne room became quiet as Natsume left.

We were all confused… everyone except Sakura. She walked before the King and bowed before saying, "My King, I believe Natsume-sama was referring to Sakura-san."

The King scratched his chin thoughtfully, "And how would you, a simple maid, know that much?"

"My King, I can give you 2 reasons."

"Give them to me."

"My King the first reason is simple. Though I may have a maid/prince relationship with your son, I believe that I know enough of your son that I'm sure of the following: Natsume-sama, Sire, is very good in his pre-judgment thus, leading me to believe that if he choose Sakura-san then that means that he saw something not many others can see in her."

"That would only explain why he chose her IF he chose her; what about your second reason?"

"My King, I wish for you to listen to what I'm about to say. Your son referred to Sakura-san as 'Polka Dots' for a reason that I know of because of my gender being female. I wish of you my King to not push me any further because I plead for you to believe me when I say that the reason is one that can make any maiden deeply ashamed."

"But-"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" I said interrupting the King who was now furrowing his brow at me.

"My King," said Sakura bowing.

"You have my permission granted."

Sakura walked over to me with a mischievous gleam in her eye. I looked at Alice; her blue eyes were dancing and laughing at me. The Queen seemed to be giggling at me. The men didn't seem to have any composure problems; they just had poker faces…

Sakura leaned into my ear and gently whispered, "Na-kun saw your underwear print while I cut the dress."

I stayed quiet; I felt my face was on fire.

"Th-that little," I said muttering before I raised my voice, "THAT LITTLE JERK!"

Sakura giggled politely as she turned to face the King once more, "And so my King, this is the reaction I was informing you about."

The King sighed, he obviously wasn't happy about Natsume having chosen me, "Very well then. Chambers get some stationery so this girl can write to her mother. The maid should change her into her dinner gown and debrief her in _manners. _As to everyone, except Alice, please leave the room this moment. Sakura walked out of the throne room in a polite and maid-like way… for once.

I said that too soon… the moment the door was closed she sighed in relief and raised her arms above her head; stretching, "Follow me! Oh, and I'm happy Na-kun chose you and not Alice. She seemed power-hungry. Plus, I heard that the reason her maid didn't go to the throne was because she was a stuck-up brat!"

I stayed quiet… I… had nothing to say… nothing… I was still in shock.

**Flashback**

"Na-kun saw your underwear print while I cut the dress."

**End of Flashback**

I shook my head in anger and utter embarrassment.

"Silent, aren't we?" Sakura said stopping and smiling at me, "Whatever! You'll look cuter that way as I dress you up." Then Sakura dragged me into another gown room.

There were expensive gowns and Kimonos lying around everywhere as if they were just cleaning rags.

"Ok then!" Sakura exclaimed, looking through a rack of dresses, "since puffy gowns are pretty hard to walk in, I was thinking of using a slim dress with the puff at the bottom with some lilac designs. Oh, and I was thinking of a transparent pink."

"TRANSPARENT!" I shrieked.

_I don't want that pervert Prince to take a glimpse of my under wear again…_

Sakura laughed, "We're putting an underskirt under it Mi-chan, so stop worrying already!"

"O-okay then," I said as Sakura started undressing me.

"Oh, and one more thing!"

I looked at her, "What?"

"What should we do about your make-up…?"

_Oh, Kamisama please help me…!_

**Natsume's POV (A few hours later)**

The maids finished the finishing touches to my suit and exited the room without a word or two. I jumped on my bed, put on my headphones and started listening to music.

_**SLAM!**_

I looked up from my IPod. My dad was right before me and he didn't seem so happy.

"Natsume, who did you choose?"

I looked back at my IPod and started scrolling through my list of music, "Polka dots."

My father was losing patience, "Who's Polka dots?! I want to make sure because that maid of yours said-"

"That Sakura Mikan girl," I raised the volume to full blast hoping my father would get the picture.

"WHY, son, WHY would YOU choose HER?! I specifically casted my vote upon Alice; the perfect girl and ruler for Tokyo!"

I could still hear my dad…

"I thought I got to choose and that your vote was only an idea to give me a 'push,'" I said in an indifferent manner.

"Well… yes… but that's-"

I sighed and threw my headphones on my bed and got out of my bed, "Is dinner ready?"

My father was caught off and guard and surprised he said, "Y-yes, b-but that's not the-"

I walked to the door and without turning back I said, "Good, because I'm suddenly hungry."

I ran quickly to the dining room. Everyone, except my father, was ready. The seating was pretty weird… in other words: it was perfect for annoying Polka dots. The maids gestured for me to sit down beside her. Once I made sure that everything I would say would be out of ear-shot I told Polka as I snickered, "Just for future reference I prefer a solid color or all a typical Baby Doll outfit you'd find in the lingerie store."

She became red from blushing hard… or was it because of how angry she must've felt? I honestly couldn't tell which, but it was still fun.

"H-hentai, p-pervert," she harshly whispered, "H-how, no, why w-would you-"

"Why would I choose you?" I finished for her, seeing she was unable to continue, "It's simple: according to some people you weren't anything like her," I said pointing at Alice who was sitting a chair away from Polka dots.

"What do you mean by 'not like her?' Alice is-"

"It's official, I chose a baka girl for baka bride."

Her eyes seemed to become consumed with fire.

"How dare-" she was about to protest, but then she was interrupted by the glare my father gave me as he entered the room and sat down right across from Alice. They seemed to be hitting it off…

The maids began to make preparations for dinner.

"Wow," sighed Mikan with a dreamy expression, "they're so organized!"

I just scoffed, "Organized? You sure have the weirdest imagination."

"It's not my imagination! The maids ARE organized! See one of them passes the cutlery while the other gives out the napkins and the rest are working on the passing of the plates and such! It was never like this at the café!"

_Café…? What is this idiot talking about…?_

"They take orders you know," I said thinking of a perfect plan.

"Really?" she was looking at me now with an intrigued look.

"Yeah, if you want I could recommend something for you."

"Really?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you just have to tell me what you don't like."

"Liver. I hate liver. Especially cow liver!"

I raised my hand and Sakura came over; I whispered softly, "This girl wants a plate of cow liver and the soup we'll be having."

She nodded, "Great! It seems like everyone else does too. What would you like?"

I thought for a moment, "I'll take the strawberry tart with the soup."

_It'll be perfect for the plan…_

"But-"

"I just felt like having 2 desserts."

Sakura nodded and left with our orders. In a few minutes our ordered food was ready, so they began serving that first. One of the maids came around with the liver and tart. As I expected, she gave the tart to Polka and the liver to me.

I saw her eyes began to sparkle.

"Excuse me, I believe you got the orders wrong," I said pointing to the tart.

The maid looked at her notebook and quickly said, "I'm very sorry Natsume-sama! Sakura-san the liver belongs to you." The maid quickly switched the plates and left, leaving Polka dots very disappointed.

"Mou! Natsume! You planned this!"

I smirked, "I did? I'm very sorry!"

"Now I have to eat this crap!"

"No you don't. Just tell the maid and ask for a different food."

"That's throwing away food that others would kill for! No, I have to eat this…"

I just shrugged no matter how hard I wanted to smirk, "Suit your disgusted little taste buds."

She grabbed the fork and hesitated in picking up the liver and putting it in her mouth. She chewed the liver delicately and swallowed it forcefully. She obviously looked like she was going to puke, but one look of her eyes told you she was determined to finish that plate of liver.

_She's an idiot…!_

I looked to my right out of the corner of my eye. There she was: Alice. She was giving a death girl to Polka dots.

"Done!" exclaimed Mikan "Didn't think I could do it did you?"

"Nope!"

"Mou! Would it kill you to give me some credit?"

I smirked, "Yes."

_I hate her like hell…_

Alice was still glaring. I couldn't help, but think that things were going to get interesting.

The maids began serving vegetable soup to everyone. One of the maids had finished serving Alice just then and as if by magic, tripped, spilling soup on Polka dots. With her hair drenched and damp dress she stood up from her chair carefully. I couldn't help, but stifle a small, but audible laugh. I covered my face so no one could see though.

"Shut up Natsume no baka!"

I laughed even harder, "You're more stupid than I am then since it takes a stupid person to know a stupid person. Also, your taste in und-"

She clamped her hands over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "I have a friend that, well, let's just say she can be your worst nightmare."

"Sakura Mikan!" shouted my father.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered as she stepped away from me.

"Please change into another dress and leave my son alone!"

"Y-yes, Hyu-"

"Just go!"

Polka dots met Sakura at the door and I managed to read their lips.

"Sakura, it's okay! I'm an idiot, I know, but I can still find my own room."

"B-but!"

"No 'buts' about it Sakura! Just go help clean up!" then she ran out of the room while she was obviously crying for 2 reasons:

Because of blurry eyesight, caused by tears, she ran in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to go.

She was doing a bunch of hand movements around her face.

The whole dining room seemed to be tense as the maids cleaned up and Sakura finished serving.

When she got to me I just said, "When you're finished serving everyone else just bring me my dessert."

She quickly nodded and continued serving the rest. I just quietly ate my soup and observed everyone. My mom seemed to be talking about something with her maid while my dad and Alice were engrossed in some conversation. I finished my soup and Sakura grabbed my plate and gave me my Chocolate Mousse. I started eating it calmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice moved closer to me by sitting in Polka dots chair.

It's a shame you're bride left early," she said slyly. Nothing told me she _**wasn't **_trying to seduce me.

"Not really, but I have to admit it's quite boring without having her to tease and annoy."

She smiled, "Well you have me here."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" she started inching closer to me.

"Well, it's not like you'll be able to give off her same reactions."

"Still, wouldn't you prefer a maiden like me? One that's perfect and knows palace regulations. A maiden that's-"

"Power-hungry?" I interrupted her as I finished the last bit of my dessert and stood up.

"What?!"

"You obviously tripped the maid," I said pointing to her shoe that wasn't well put on. I leaned into her ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I whispered.

Alice was staring at me and gaping.

I started walking towards the door.

"Natsume, where are going?" demanded my father.

I stopped without glancing back, "Somewhere…" then I exited the same way I did today in the throne room: without looking back.

I walked to the dead end, pressed the stone, and entered the my paradise.

"Kuro!" I called.

The black stallion was nowhere to be found.

"Kuro!" I called once more.

_Where the hell is that horse…_

I then remembered I'd be able to find him in the woods, by the stream under Sakura tree. I made my way to the woods as I whistled. Then I saw something unusual: there were footprints: human foot prints.

_I hope no one found this place. It'd be troublesome for both me and Kuro…_

Then, as if nothing, I saw Kuro's hove prints along the prints of the boy or girl.

"What the heck is going on?" I muttered. The prints were leading to the Sakura tree.

The tree became visible as I walked up the steep hill. There she was: Polka dots. Not only that, Kuro was there curled up with Polka on top of him; curled up as well. The both of them were asleep…

**What did you guys think? I hope you like it! Sorry if it was short! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Confessions of a Perverted Prince

**Pretty-awesome-girl11D7: He definitely is a hentai and thank you!**

**XXemotionlessgirlXx: That makes me happy since that was what I was going for!**

**Krusette: I like your penname btw! And Mikan is definitely cute and I gave the answer in 'between' Natsume's line, but I know a lot of people didn't get the hint so I made sure to show it here, so you'll just have to keep reading!**

**Mystery555: Thanks and who said she will… YOU HATE HER?! YAY! YOU'LL HAVE A GOOD REASON TO SOON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Theelusiveunicorn28: Ana… Ana… Ana… are you serious?! You're review had me jumping up and down, but then I noticed it was you and you popped my bubble… btw, THE BOOK WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER! Lol! XD!**

**Btw guys, this chapter contains a lot of Natsume-sama's POV! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Mikan's POV**

"R-Ruka-kun!" I shouted. He was on the street waiting for the bus stop.

He smiled his warm smile at me, "Hey, Mikan, can I tell you something?"

I nodded, "Sure!"

"Wake up!" He said looking at me with his calm eyes.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused

Ruka's warm voice was gone and it became just like Natsume's.

"I said wake up Polka!"

I fluttered my eyes open; I wish hadn't. Right before me was Natsume. His nose brushed against mine, his crimson eyes staring into mine and his raven black hair brushed against my forehead. He was on top of me like a dog: on all fours.

I was in shock for a moment. I blushed before I rapidly sat up and pushed him down the hill screaming, "Hentai!"

The black horse I had encountered woke up startled and with a frightened neigh he ran away.

As Natsume struggled to stand up back on his feet and climb back up the steep hill I looked at my hands.

_I didn't just do this! No, it can't be! I just pushed the Prince of Tokyo with my own two hands! Well, he sort of did deserve it… still Mother says-_

"Shut up Polka," he said as he gritted his teeth and stood up from his painful rolling.

I quickly stood up, "You were harassing me you jerk! A-and stop calling me Polka! What makes you so sure that I didn't change my underwear?"

He started making his way to me, "One: I wasn't harassing you and besides I don't think anyone would want to since you have those squiggles you call curves. And two Sakura put a transparent dress on you."

"B-but," I stuttered, "I put an underskirt under the dress!"

He sighed, "You really are an idiot! Think Polka, water, or in this case, soup, would make the dress more transparent even with the underskirt, so," he pointed to a place; a place I wasn't even gonna bother to look at.

"Okay! I get it!" I said covering myself.

He just smirked and took off his jacket, "Here cover yourself, but I already saw the print so if you want to warm up…"

"Warm up?" I asked.

"It gets pretty cold out here at this hour," he said throwing the jacket at my lap.

I played with the expensive piece of cloth in my hands. My pride had left quickly, but it came back just as fast. "No thanks!" I extended my hand with the jacket toward him, but just then a cool breeze blew through the garden; he just smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"On second thought," I said as I quickly put the jacket on.

He then sat right beside me on the grass.

There was an awkward, but comfortable, silence before Natsume said, "How'd you find this place?"

"I crashed into the wall of a dead end as I looked for my room and I just ended up here."

He just scoffed, "Your ARE an idiot."

"Look! I can't help it! It comes… naturally…"

"Well, that's better than me…"

"Huh?" I started staring at him as he lied down on the grass.

A cool breeze ran through the hill. The grass delicately wavered as Natsume's jet black hair hid those deep, crimson eyes from me.

The position of his head told me he was looking up at the stars, "Stars are naturals at shining as much as they can because they want to, even if it is there sole job."

The breeze blew even harder as I clenched the jacket with chattering teeth; his hair was blown away from his eyes, revealing a distant look.

_Just who exactly is this perverted Prince…?_

**Natsume's POV**

_She's a natural at being an idiot… I'm a natural at being cowardly and letting myself be used…_

There was another comfortable silence between us… I broke it again, "Where did you find Kuro by the way?"

There was no answer.

"Oi, Polka!" I looked over at her. I don't know when, but at some point Polka took off the jacket I lent her and laid down on her side facing me. I sighed as I whistled for the runaway Kuro, who, by the way, had come back from his hiding place behind the bushes.

He neighed. "Sorry Boy. This IS Polka we're talking about anyways," I said as I picked her up **(A/N: Bridal style! **** xDD.) **Another breeze came through the garden and her delicate body began to shiver. I reluctantly bent down to get the coat; she was getting real heavy now. With all my might I boarded Kuro and wrapped her body as much as I could in the coat. I gently held Kuro's mane as we galloped through the night back to the exit.

"Open."

The door opened upon hearing my command and closed again as I walked out.

The clock on the wall read 1:30 am.

I had no idea where to take her; much less would I know who would attend me, especially at this hour. The only solution was taking her to my room if Sakura or Chambers weren't at mine.

Dumb luck… neither of them was at my door…

I don't know how, but I was able to open the door to my room. I threw her on the bed and tucked her in. I smirked at the thought of us probably looking like a married couple.

"Na-kun!" Sakura complained as she entered the room without knocking, "Your fa-" she looked at me in horror, "Y-you-"

"Pervert?" I asked.

"How di-"

"You're a lot like Polka here," I said pointing at the sleeping girl.

"What ha-"

"Nothing worth talking about. I just happened to find her asleep and brought her here."

"Well, if you want to, I can call Chambers and he could help me take her to her room that way you don't have to sleep on the floor. Her room is connected to yours anyways," she said as she pointed to a door they had added just last week to my room.

I smirked, "Who said I was gonna sleep on the floor?"

She was silent and those horror stricken eyes came back.

"What? I CAN sleep on the opposite side you know."

She carefully backed away slowly and silently closing the door. I made sure no one could hear me and then I laughed; hitting the bed. I stopped for a moment and looked at her serene face; she was a lot like Sleeping Beauty: she slept just as deep as Aurora had.

I climbed into the opposite side of the bed and pulled the sheet on top of my head. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

**"Natsume," said the shady voice."**

I quickly opened my eyes. My heart started beating fast.

_No, he can't possibly… it's okay… just close your eyes…._

I did and I fell asleep once more…

**"Natsume, the heist will start in exactly 72 hours. The whole team will meet up at the hideout."**

** "N-no, I can't! I want to stop; I NEED to stop!" I responded. I was feeling fear: all over again.**

** "Why would you?" The person said as he walked to me, "You need to remember what you're fighting for."**

** I felt my eyes becoming one with the hatred I felt, "You don't need me!"**

** He just scoffed, "On the contrary, your Fire Alice combined with everyone else's is just what I need. Also, remember the power I have to make anyone wish they weren't born…"**

"No!" I shouted as I bolted up. "No… no," I began to whisper. I looked across the bed; Polka dot just moaned as she turned around in her sleep. I had broken into a cold sweat during the hallucination so my hair was soaking wet. I reached for my phone my heart beating fast as hell. It was 4:30 am. I'd only gotten 3 hours of sleep and I didn't dare close my eyes again in fear of another hallucination. I didn't want any more information about the heist, nor the punishments my family would get if I didn't assist and take part of it. I stopped thinking for a moment and lit up a small fire. Polka seemed calm on her side of the bed. Her gentle breathing helped calm me down. My breath became stabilized as I lied down on the bed again. Since she was no interference she wouldn't be in danger like everyone else… for now.

**(30 minutes later)**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

__My phone rang. I read the Caller I.D. and answered quickly.

"Oi, what are you doing up so early?"

My dear friend just laughed, "I'm not the only guilty one you know, you yourself sound rather energetic for so early in the morning as well."

"More like," I stopped for a moment and thought before I continued, "desperate…"

There was a silence before he sighed, "Another hallucination?"

"Yeah…"

"Natsume… I wish you would-"

"No," I said interrupting him, "they need me, not you."

My friend stayed quiet for a moment before he managed to say, "So, what's new with you?"

I smiled for a second, "Nothing much except for the fact I managed to get a girl into bed with me."

"WHAT!" he shouted. I pulled away my phone from my ear.

"Quit being so loud!"I harshly whispered into the phone, "She's right beside me!"

_Yeah right... like I'd ever have feelings for someone with bad taste in underwear…still… it's fun getting him to take it the wrong way._

"You're-"

"A pervert? I know."

I was laughing inwardly as he tried to express himself, but failed to do so.

"T-the only consolation I get from this is the fact that she's your bride-to-be!"

Without thinking I answered, "Who says it's her?"

My friend just started screaming at me like crazy.

I laughed softly out loud, "Baka! It's her. Long story short: she fell asleep in 'that' garden, so to avoid trouble I just set her down on my bed and slept on the opposite side."

"You sure-"

"No, I didn't do anything to her."

"Well, did you really do it to avoid trouble?"

_Did I really do it to avoid trouble?_

"Natsume?"

"Nah…"

I heard his voice perk up, "So you-"

"Wanted to see the look on her face when she woke up? Yeah." **(A/N: Natsume needs a love doctor…)**

My friend just sighed sadly and dropped the topic, "You know I just arrived from France yesterday afternoon. I'm visiting and staying over with you at your place for a few days."

"Is there anything wrong in France with the whole ruler being half French and half Japanese?"

"N-no it's not that… there's a girl who has the Inventing Alice, my parents hired her just a month ago. She invented a powerful weapon with the name of The Baka Gun. My parents were so pleased they wanted to give her a gift. She said she wanted to go to your palace in Tokyo. I never really listened to her reason. All I remember was something about a friend and royalty. I found her decision rather weird though, she always seemed to have a strong inclination toward money, so everyone thought she'd pick the money prize."

"And how does that explain why you're coming here?"

"Oh, well, I just jumped at the opportunity to see you."

I checked my phone's clock, "It's 5:00 am now, so you'll be here in 4 hours and 30 minutes."

"Pretty much," my friend said indifferently.

"Okay then. I'll see you later Ruka."

"Same here, Natsume."

And then we simply hung up.

**Okay then, finally finished this part! Sorry it's shorter! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Now to type the next part that, by the time you are done reading this, will already be uploaded! Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this! Tomorrow is the first day of school so I might not be able to upload the way I do now, which isn't fast anyways… Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one! **


	5. Fate doesn't like just anyone

**Okay! Last chapter! Please enjoy and reviews!**

**PureSakura1999: Thank you and I'm aiming for around 20 chapters!**

**Moonalice: YOU KNOW IT GIRL!**

**Wendy402: Thank you very much for checking out my story sensei!**

**Goldenightingale: Thanks so much! And yes, you'll have a good reason to hate her soon!**

**Shine: Thank you!**

**Also this has a whole crap of Mikan's POV so yah!**

**Mikan's POV**

I felt myself waking up from my sleep as I opened my heavy eyelids. I sat up and opened my eyes; I rubbed them; I look around again.

"Something's off…" I muttered and something was DEFINITELY wrong. The room was a dark blue; the bed post was pure cedar while the bed's sheets were black. This room had style, but it still looked a little depressed. I looked at the other side of the bed and saw a pillow that looked like someone had slept on it.

_What the heck is going on here…?_

"Looks like the little Polka dots woke up… finally…"

I saw Natsume by the bathroom door; steam was coming out of the door. His hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck and another wrapped around his waist. Then I realized something: the room, the pillow, and, now that I think about it, my memory from yesterday was blurry as well. I was stunned; I was shocked.

Natsume walked over to me and sat down on the bed, "What?" He asked smirking that annoying as hell smirk.

"Y-you little," I was about to push him off until he caught my hand.

"Don't you think it's about time you change your defense move?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, instead of being rude and acting un-ladylike you could give me a kiss."

He was obviously trying to play with my feelings, so I slapped him… hard, "Or I could slap you and wipe that aggravating smirk of yours off your face."

He rubbed the red hand print I left on his left cheek, "Well played Polka…"

He wore a scowl now.

I looked at my hands as I placed them nicely on my lap. I was nicely tucked into the bed. _Wait… don't tell me he-_

"I-I have to go!" I quickly told Natsume, "Here's your j-jacket!"

"Keep it, oh and give this to Sakura," he said giving me a slip of paper.

"O-okay," I quickly agreed as I got out of the bed. I felt relieved at the fact that I was wearing the dress from yesterday, or rather, relieved that I was wearing clothes. My feet touched the cold floor. I clenched the jacket harder than I had yesterday night.

"Your shoes are over there," he said pointing at the closed door.

_Did I mention he said closed…?_

I walked over quickly and placed my hand on the wall as I struggled to put my shoes on.

"Well Natsume, t-thank you for whatever you d-did to me. Uh, I meant for me!" I was stuttering; I was nervous, "W-well, good-bye," I said walking, but then I tripped.

Natsume just raised his eyebrow as I got up quickly and dusted off my dress and tried to open the door; it just wouldn't budge…

"It's locked baka," he said waving me off as he looked forward on the way back to the bathroom.

_Locked… he said locked…_

I quickly unlocked the door and closed it behind me. I pressed my palms against the wall as I slouched down.

"Oh. Look who we have here," I heard an un-amused voice say.

I stood up straight, "Hey Alice! Good morning!"

"Tell me, why did you come from Natsume-sama's room?" Alice asked without bothering to return a greeting.

"Huh?"

"Natsume-sama's room: why did you just come out of there?"

"W-well, you see I was, umm…" I couldn't get the right words out of my mouth.

I felt someone grip my shoulder, "She just simply spent the night in my room upon my request."

"Natsume-sama!" exclaimed Alice as she bowed down.

"Any other questions?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Good, because I have a very busy schedule today."

Alice nodded and ran off, holding on to the hem of her gown as she tried not to fall.

A sweat drop form on my head. I turned back to him, "Why would you give her the wrong idea?"

He smirked, "It's way more fun that way."

"No, it's not way more fun that way! What if she told everyone in the castle and it leaked out to the paparazzi?!"

"She won't do that," said the same indifferent voice.

"How can you be so sure?" I was starting to judge his answer.

"It wouldn't be convenient for her."

"Convenient?" I was really confused now.

He rubbed my hair in a rough manner, "My point about you being a moron is now proven. It's a good thing you don't understand too because then that would mean the Zombie Apocalypse is nearing."

"Mou! I'm leaving! I don't need to hear anymore unnecessary comments about my stupidity," I said walking away.

I felt Natsume grab my hand quickly. I looked up back and no word could describe how I felt: surprised is as close as anyone to get.

"Polka, wait!"

I pulled my hand away fast, "What is it?"

"About the garden and last night: don't tell anyone."

That indifferent voice was getting on my nerves. That stupid guy; my stupid life; his stupid palace life; it was all like fire to me; something I don't know how to play with…

I struggled to give him my best and most sincere smile and said, "Okay!" I scowled as I turned back. Just then I realized that I didn't know where my room was.

As if reading my mind, Natsume just said, "Your room is literally connected to mine by the way," he said pointing to a door that was next to his.

"Why wasn't I aware of that fact…?" I muttered and then quickly added, "Don't answer! It was rhetorical!" I opened the door to my room. It was pink. It had a painting of a Sakura tree on the wall, a desk in the corner of my room, a walk-in closet and the best thing of all: a balcony! My bed was a canopy bed; its curtain was white and see-through.

I quickly ran and jumped on it. Not being able to resist temptation, I got a pillow and hugged it so hard that I could've killed a person. This was all something new, something I wasn't used to, something I could have forever…

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" I shouted upon hearing the knocking.

Sakura opened the door wearing a Yukata with her hair down; her eyes were wide and full of horror.

I got up and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Sakura just closed the door slowly behind her and ran to me, "Mi-chan! Please tell me Na-kun did nothing bad to you! I mean, I did tell him-"

Sakura was ranting on, so I interrupted her, "Don't worry Sakura! Natsume did nothing to me… as far as I know…"

She squeezed me tight, "Thank Kamisama! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

She laughed along with me, "Okay then! By the way, there's some stationery over there she said pointing to the white desk, "So write to your mom when you get the chance!"

I nodded, "Oh, here! I almost forgot," I reached into the jacket's pocket, "Natsume told me to give this to you."

Sakura unfolded the piece of paper and read it. She nodded her head slowly before saying, "Mi-chan, I need to get you into your breakfast outfit and then into your hostess gown."

_Breakfast outfit? Hostess? I should've read the piece of paper when I had the chance…_

"Why?"

"Because it'd be improper to not wear any clothes."

"No, not about that! Why do I have to wear a hostess gown?"

"Because you'll be a hostess today."

"To whom?"

"No time to explain! Today's the 20th right?" she didn't even wait for me to answer her question, "Great! Today you'll be wearing a Yukata!"

"A Yukata?"

"Oh, I forgot we didn't teach you yet. Well you're on your own!" she started to help me take off my gown.

"B-but!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure it's easy! She slipped the Yukata around my arms and did various knots.

I started to calm down, "So you've worn one other days beside today?" I was starting to calm down.

"Well, only about 6 times counting today, but I trip a lot."

"But you-"

"Look! I'm only a maid since birth! I don't take classes meant for princesses."

"Well, why are you saying it's easy if you trip a lot!"

"Because it looks easy! Besides, I think A-chan's Manners Teacher said something about short and graceful steps once," Sakura said as she started to tie the obi.

"A-chan?" I asked as I dismissed the Yukata subject.

"Yeah, Aoi, Na-kun's younger sister."

"Natsume has a younger sister!"

"Yeah! She a frail girl though, both emotionally and physically. Not many people see her, not even her parents."

"Frail…?"

"Yeah, she was born lame." Sakura said as she finished tying the obi, "I remember she used to be such a lovely girl. We were great friends and, even with her imperfections, she would smile a lot."

"What happened?"

Sakura began to do a bun in my hair; she wore the same expression Ruka had when I asked him where he'd gotten the stash of money: a look where there was a constant war between their conscious and their secret.

"A-chan is, no, s-she was," Sakura was stuttering, "I-I can't tell you all the facts, only that she lost her confidence in marrying a prince and she hates herself for that because she can't do 'a princesses' one and only job' as she calls it."

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"There we go! All done!" Sakura said as she patted my hair.

"Thanks Sakura! I have a question by the way."

"What is it?"

"Why do I have to go to breakfast in a Yukata?"

"It's the Queen's will to make sure every female in the palace, including maids, keeps in touch with their Japanese roots even if they don't have any."

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" I shouted again.

Chambers came in, "Mistress Sakura, I have a message for you."

"What is it?" I asked with anticipation.

"Mistress Alice wishes for you to join her in her room before breakfast."

**Flashback**

"Oh. Look who we have here," I heard an un-amused voice say.

I stood up straight, "Hey Alice! Good morning!"

"Tell me, why did you come from Natsume-sama's room?" Alice asked without bothering to return a greeting.

"Huh?"

"Natsume-sama's room: why did you just come out of there?"

**End of Flashback**

"Tell her I decline," I said not wanting to be caught in her storm of anger.

"I'm afraid that that isn't possible Mistress Sakura."

"Why not?"

"Let us just say that she does not take no for an answer."

"Okay then," I sighed.

"Shall I lead you to her quarters?"

"Yes, please," I mumbled.

Chambers offered his arm to me and I took it.

"Here we are Mistress Sakura."

I released myself from Chambers' grip," Thank you for bringing me her Chambers.

He nodded as I knocked on the door. I heard crashing, screaming, and shouting with the 'click-clack' of maids' heels. A bunch of them opened the door and exited together wearing scowls on their faces.

"Mikan!" greeted Alice, "Come on in!"

She closed the door leaving Chambers behind. Her room was the same as mine, but it was covered in Yukatas across the floor.

_What the heck happened in here...?_

"Please excuse the mess! Those good-for-nothing maids really are good for nothing. Their taste in clothes is horrible as well!"

I was speechless. Alice began to look up and down at me. She wanted something; that's what the gleam in her eye told me.

"Your maid seems to have good tastes in Yukatas though…"

I looked up at Alice and smiled, "Y-yes! She's truly one of the best!"

"I see… let me have your maid."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me have your maid!"

"Wait what! No, you have your own!"

"Then let me have your Yukata."

"No! Get your own!"

Alice was obviously at the edge of her patience, "Let me have it! You choose your own Yukata from what my maids brought me!"

"I already said I don't want to!"

"Oh really? You leave me no other choice then."

Alice began to corner me and started ripping my dress in various pieces.

"W-wait! N-no stop!"

"Why should I?! You didn't want to give me anything! You did have a pretty Yukata, too bad you ran in the rose gardens and it tore."

"A-Alice! I'm begging of you to stop!"

"What for? It's not like you want the Prince. Why don't you go back to your poor life, peasant? Yeah, that right, I looked into your history. It must've been tough living with a deceased father and a frail mother."

Tears began to stream down my face once Alice finished. I ran back to my room and looked in the mirror. My hair was all out of place and my Yukata was torn. It looked like rags now. It was horrible. I quickly wiped my tears, washed my face and started cutting the Yukata. It now looked like a traditional, no-sleeve, Chinese dress.

"It's okay, it's better than those rags," I said trying to make myself feel better as I sat down at my desk. I saw the stationery and grabbed a pen lying around.

_Dear Mother,_

_ Life in the castle is definitely not what I expected. The food's great (even the liver tastes better!) My room is humongous and I've made a new friend by the name of Sakura. She's the personal maid of the Prince and me. She's one of those girls you'd say that 'knows how to live life.' I'm sorry for the short letter, but I have to go! I'll go visit soon, I promise! Please write back!_

_ Your Daughter,_

_ Mikan_

Sakura came over to my room to pick me up; she was surprised at what she saw, but maintained quiet about it. We walked into the dining room for breakfast and all eyes were on me. And they didn't look positive. The Queen remained her natural self, but had a look of nervousness in her eyes. Alice's eyes were laughing once again. The King looked at me as well; angry. I attended wearing a Chinese outfit and not a Japanese one; I'm guessing that's offensive then.

I walked to my seat and noticed Natsume wasn't there. I didn't mind, but it still felt weird without him teasing me. The whole dining room was quiet as I poked at my food. I rose and said, "May I be excused?"

The King said yes both mechanically and forcefully. Sakura joined me as I walked to the door, "Mi-chan what happened to your Yukata?" she was obviously worried.

I sighed, "What can I say? Something stupid happened."

"Well we're running late, so we need to hurry to your room."

I speed walked along with Sakura until I heard a familiar voice.

"Mikan-chan!"

I smiled as I looked back at the 2 familiar faces: Ruka-kun and my dearest best friend. I felt a huge smile play across my lips once more. I couldn't help but scream in joy as I broke off in a sprint running toward them.

**Finally finished all 3 chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed! I started school today, so I make take even longer to update! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Please! Sorry for any grammatical error! Also are there any suggestions as to what should happen or something you'd like to see? I'm all open, so review or PM and I promise I'll get to you! I really hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! **


	6. The Reunion! Jealousy!

**I'm finally back! Okay so I'll be doing reviews: **

** Krusette: Is someone paying you to give me compliments or what? Lol! Either way, thank you! I felt like I was in a rush and my work quality was becoming worse… Lol! Thanks anyways! xD**

** Star Elsie (Chapter 3 review): Mission accomplished!**

** Star Elsie (Chapter 5 review): Oh yeah!**

** Skye River: *gasps* thank you!**

** Wendy402: Yes and thank you and THANKS FOR THE IDEA ABOUT HOTARU AND ALICE!**

** Pretty-awesome-girl11D7: Yeshh! You're so nice!" ^-^**

** Moonalice: Lol! What a coincidence! I was actually planning to make it a 5 chapter update, but I ran out of time and only finished 3 chapters! Lol!**

** YoshidaHaru: 1) Who doesn't? ^-^ 2) :D 3) Awww! Thank you! 4) :')**

** Sprials of Happiness: Yes, thank you!**

** Anime Mango: Yes! It's tragic!**

** XxShirayukixX: OMG YES! I LOVE THE SELECTION! AMERICAXMAXON IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! THE 3****RD**** BOOK THOUGH!**

** Ciltiam: Really? You're awesome! Thanks so much!**

** Guest: Hope I don't disappoint you!**

** Chiyoko-san: OMG! ARE YOU LIKE A FREAKIN' PHYSCHIC! 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I PLAN TO DO EXACTLY!**

**13 reviews? Wow, thanks so much guys! I feel so much more motivated. I actually didn't finish writing out this chapter so I'm not sure who's POV will be more in here or if Hotaru or Ruka will have a POV. Okay since I'm writing this out, there MAY, MAY be a Ruka x Mikan fluff moment or maybe a Hotaru x Ruka moment in this chapter or in the future. Not sure… YET! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter you've been waiting for and here it is! Oh and one more thing: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! It will help me decide what storyline to do next in my next fan fiction.**

**Mikan's POV**

I smiled as I looked back at the 2 familiar faces: Ruka-kun and my dearest best friend. I felt a huge smile play across my lips for more. I couldn't help but scream in joy as I broke off in a sprint running towards them.

"Hotaru!" I shouted as I ran towards my friend.

_**Baka! Baka!**_

I stumbled backwards and fell on my back. She'd obviously upgraded the gun. I stood up painfully and saw Hotaru writing on a clipboard as she told Ruka-kun, "Nogi, tell your parents that the gun is anti-idiot as well and that I tested it on the most idiotic person on this planet."

I saw Ruka sweat dropping as he wore a worried look on his face.

"Hotaru!" I cried.

She looked away from her clipboard and studied me with her deep amethyst eyes and threw a tissue at me, "Blow your nose, Snotty." Her voice was mechanic as ever.

I did so as I used my bare arms to wipe my tears from my face, "But Hotaru!"

She slightly opened her arms and she said in an emotionless way, "Come here you big moron."

"Hotaru!" I cried as I ran to her and squeezed her hard.

She patted my back sympathetically and I felt relieved.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?"

I looked at Ruka and I just smiled widely once more and broke away from Hotaru and practically jumped on Ruka and hugged him real hard.

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed.

Ruka seemed tensed at my sudden hug, but relaxed as he embraced me back, "I should be asking you the same thing." He was softly patting my hair and I felt even better.

"She's the chosen one," I heard Natsume say.

"Natsume!" Ruka said surprised as he quickly pushed me away and rubbed his neck in an embarrassed way, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Natsume said coldly; he looked at Hotaru, "Imai," he greeted her.

Hotaru nodded her head in a sign of a greeting. I looked at both Natsume and Hotaru, "H-how do you guys-?"

"Simple," said my beloved Hotaru, "The prince and I didn't know each other personally up until now, but Prince Nogi here," she pointed to Ruka, "introduced us in a verbal way."

"In other words: we've heard of each other."

"Oh," I said stretching the 'oh'. Then it took me a while to realize that Hotaru had called Ruka 'Prince Nogi' and when I did I screamed, "PRINCE?!"

Hotaru placed her ear muffs shaped like ducks in her ears quickly.

**Invention #135: Duck Muffs.**

** Duck Muffs are excellent muffs for the ears when experiencing loud noises, or idiot girls. Now with a 10% discount. Total cost with discount is 1,000 rabbits.**

Natsume just scowled while Ruka grinned nervously and that war face came back, "Looks like I've been discovered. Yes, I'm currently the Crown Prince of France."

"That's incredible!" I shrieked as I hugged him tight once more. He laughed, but then he stopped. I felt the atmosphere become tense with jealousy. I looked at Hotaru; it wasn't her; I looked at Natsume; the tense atmosphere was gone; I looked away and the atmosphere became full of jealousy once again.

_What the…?_

_**Baka! Baka!**_

I fell down once more; my forehead was burning with pain.

"Hotaru! Stop it already!"

She pointed her gun upward and blew the smoke coming out of it like that bad-you-know-what Texas cowgirl.

"I almost forgot why I came here. Mikan, we need to talk."

I felt myself feeling happier, "Okay!"

"Alone; in private," she said coldly.

"Sure!" I felt even happier as I dragged her to my room; I was all too used to her cold shoulder.

"Buh-bye Ruka-kun, bye Prince Jerk!" I said waving back at them; mostly at Ruka.

"Prince Jerk?" I heard Ruka laughing vaguely.

"Shut up or I'll burn you to a crisp," Natsume replied annoyed.

Ruka stopped laughing; immediately.

_Burn? Did he just say he'd burn him to a crisp…?_

Once we reached my room Hotaru closed the door behind me and asked me with her deep and emotionless amethyst eyes, "Why did you never tell me about this? Imagine how surprised I was when I was in France and the TV was flashing the words, 'Mikan Sakura: The Prince's Bride-to-Be!' They were talking about YOU, the least qualified person in Tokyo to marry a Prince. You should've consulted me about this before-hand."

_**Baka! Baka!**_

She hit my forehead… again… How many bumps is it possible to have on top of one bump?

I rubbed my sore spot, "I'm sorry! It was an out of the blue moment!" Then I remembered a crucial fact and I began to feel angry, "ALSO HOW COULD I TELL YOU IF YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITHOUT A WORD TWO FREAKING YEARS AGO!"

"Mikan, language," Hotaru scolded me, "And that was an out of the blue moment." She kept her voice just as dull.

"WHAT! HOW DOES THAT JUSTIFY YOUR LEAVING?!"

"Mikan," Hotaru sighed; her voice was kept dull, but it contained a hint of regret, "the circumstances didn't allow me to both leave and tell you."

"But why?"

She stayed silent; she had the same expression both Sakura and Ruka had.

I realized that I wouldn't get an answer from her even if I pressured her, "Hotaru, it's okay. I understand. The important thing is that we're finally together again!'

She smiled one of her rare smiles for a moment, "Mikan."

Sakura barged into the room all of a sudden, "Mi-chan! We're late! We need to get you into your gown! The guests have-"

She stared at Hotaru for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. "AH! H-HOTARU-SAMA! SUMIMASEN FOR ALL THE TROUBLE! S-SOMETHING HA-… I'M REALLY SORRY!" Sakura was now bowing on the ground. I reached out for her trying to explain everything was fine, but then Hotaru slapped my hand away.

Hotaru stayed quiet; she was obviously planning something.

"Yes, the fact that you didn't bother to put Mikan here into a gown is quite a sin," I shivered at her cold and cruel voice.

Sakura was now trembling. "Y-yes! I'm very sorry! P-please forgive me," she squeaked.

"Hmm… you seem to be really sorry."

"Y-yes I am!"

"Get me all the crabs you have and let me participate in the gown choosing for Mikan."

"Y-yes! Of course," Sakura quickly said as she stood up and ran out of the room.

I started feeling embarrassed, "Jeez Hotaru, don't scare the girl. Sakura's real nice y'know."

Hotaru faced remained unresponsive, "I can tell, but I really wanted some crab."

I couldn't help but sweat drop at her comment, "You know she's my personal maid. I could've asked her to bring the crab for you."

"It's way more fun this way."

**Flashback**

A sweat drop formed on my head. I turned back to him, "Why would you give her the wrong idea?"

He smirked, "It's way more fun that way."

**End of Flashback**

"I swear Hotaru; you're becoming a lot like him."

"Who? The Prince?"

"Yeah, just like Prince Jerk," I confirmed.

"It's weird for you to mention a guy…" Hotaru eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are looking at me like I'm hiding something?" I said rather creeped out.

She sighed, "Your slow and an idiot."

"Hey!" I complained.

"But you're sincere and generous, so you'll have a lot of suitors lined up at your door when the time comes."

I laughed, "Slow? Suitors? Hotaru, what the heck are you talking about? I'm already a fiancé to THE Prince of Tokyo so how I could have suitors? Also, this is not the time to mention how slow I am in understanding math."

She sighed once again, "At least the Zombie Apocalypse won't be nearing anytime soon."

**Flashback**

Convenient?" I was really confused now.

He rubbed my hair in a rough manner, "My point about you being a moron is now proven. It's a good thing you don't understand too because then that would mean the Zombie Apocalypse is nearing."

**End of Flashback**

"Hotaru, stop it! You're doing it again!"

"What? Talking like the Prince? Jeez Polka dots."

I started jumping towards Hotaru, "I swear! It's every time your mouth opens."

She quickly put her deer hooves on and smacked me hard leaving a V-mark on my forehead.

I was thrown back against the wall; close to death.

"What were you saying about my mouth?"

"N-nothing…"

Sakura barged in then with a portable table with many plates of crab on it, "H-Hotaru-sama here are your crabs!" she looked at me sprawled on the floor looking beaten up, "MI-CHAN!"

"Huh?" I still felt dazed.

"OKAY! WHEN SOMEONE MESSES WITH MI-CHAN THEY MESS WITH ME!" shouted Sakura.

I extended my hand as Sakura started to jump in the air ready to do a Round-house kick on Hotaru.

"NOOOOO! SAKURA DON'T!"

But it was too late. Sakura had made her move and so had Hotaru…

_**Bakam! Bakam!**_

__I looked at Sakura who was now looking like a lifeless body on the marble floor.

"I tried to warn you," I said in a weak manner.

The mark on her face wasn't that of the Baka Gun or the Deer Hove. She didn't have the mark of the deer hove or the bruise of the Baka Gun. I looked at Hotaru who carried a weapon that looked like the deer hove but shot out the bullets that her Baka Gun shot out and whapped the victims at the same time just like the hove.

"H-Hotaru! D-don't tell me-"

Scary music started to play, "Yes, I have created the Deeka Gun," she looked so much like the mad scientist that had created Frankenstein.

"H-Hotaru! You monster!" I gasped.

She paid no attention to me though as she nonchalantly ate her crab and faced Sakura, "Can I get some salt with this?"

Sakura crawled delicately to the table and gave her the salt.

Hotaru put the smallest amount of salt on her crab and placed it in her mouth. She scowled upon swallowing the crab and then she started saying some stuff in English.

"Your palace has cooks with Alice's don't they."

Sakura laughed nervously and continued talking in English, "Hotaru-sama, what are you talking about?"

"The salt. Every Alice knows that when you add an extra ingredient that wasn't meant to be in Alice foods it causes a rather sour taste."

Sakura stopped fidgeting and put on a serious face, "So you're an Alice?"

"Inventing."

Sakura nodded at Hotaru understanding what she had said.

"Guys," I complained, "Would you stop talking English? I don't get any of what you're saying."

Sakura just turned her head to face me and smiled, "Don't worry Mi-chan! It's nothing you have to worry about!"

"Where's the wardrobe?" asked Hotaru who was now licking her fingers, her plate of crabs empty.

"Oh," Mi-chan's gowns are inside there she said pointing at the walk-in closet.

Hotaru stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it. Gowns of different colors were everywhere and this walk-in closet wasn't a walk-in closet. The "walk-in" closet was actually the size of a WHOLE house! I felt my eyes become as sparkly as the gowns. Hotaru was unmoved though, "Mikan, you should wear this."

I looked at the gown Hotaru was holding. It was red, puffy and floor-length, strapless, and it had swirls of white flowers. It was definitely something to behold.

I nodded my head, "Mhm!" I agreed.

**Natsume's POV**

"So I'm thinking there's another reason you came over here besides wanting to see me."

Ruka laughed, "What makes you think that?"

"Intuition."

"Well your intuition is wrong; partly."

I raised my eyebrow, "Partly?"

"I wanted to meet 'the chosen one' as you call her. Turns out it was dear Mikan-chan."

"Mikan-chan? What's up with the over familiarity?" I felt pretty annoyed; why?

"She and I have met before. We met yesterday afternoon on the bus while I was undercover."

"Stop saying undercover. Just say you disguised yourself from being recognized so you could ride the bus like a normal person."

**Flashback**

"Ruka-kun," she said sweetly as she smiled in her sleep.

_How the hell do you smile in your sleep…?_

"Oi, wake up Polka!"

"What did you say Ruka-kun?" she was still smiling.

_Ruka? Ruka-kun? Who the hell is this girl talking about…?! It can't possibly be him…_

"I said wake up!"

**End of Flashback**

There was some silence under the Sakura Tree before I managed to say, "She mentioned your name once… while she slept."

Ruka laughed gently, "Hmm… I dreamt about her last night."

"Oh?"

"I dreamt she confessed her feelings to me."

"That's crazy," I said in the most vacant manner I could.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said in a disappointed way as he began to stand up, "Wanna head back inside the castle?"

I nodded my head and stood up as well. We walked back to the entrance and we both muttered, "Open."

We walked in and the door closed behind us. We walked towards my room, but my father was there, "Natsume, we need to talk in my office."

"No thanks."

"Natsume may-"

"I said no Ruka."

My dad glared at me, "Natsume."

"Tell me right now if you're gonna say anything," I said opening the door and walking towards my bed with both my dad and Ruka following me closely behind.

"I've decided to include Alice as a distant cousin of ours in our family tree."

I stopped mid-way and turned back to him returning his glare, "What are you talking about _**father**_."

Ruka was becoming tense as he carefully reached his hand toward me, "Natsume, you should-"

"Stay out of this Ruka," I said without looking back at him.

"Like I said Natsume, I've decided to adopt Alice as a distant cousin."

"Sure, that's great;" I said sarcastically, "just don't blame me if she ends up catching on fire or something."

My father rubbed his temples, "Natsume… agree with me for once…"

"Depends, what's the reason for this 'adoption.'"

"To have you realize that choosing that Sakura girl was a mistake."

"Not this again," I said throwing myself on my bed, "You let Chambers choose the girl and I trust Chambers so there you have it: my reason for having chosen her."

"Son, please understand. Captain Rei is a captain; he's a military commander! How could you not trust him as well?"

"I do trust him; in my safety, not in choosing brides."

"But-"

"He's a _military commander, _and do you know what military commanders specialize in? Being power-hungry people who want to conquer other places, so in other words I'm sure he'd pick a girl just like him."

"Natsume… Chambers is old, he's gotten a screw or two loose so he can't possibly be right!"

"Forget it, I'm still not accepting the fact that Alice is going to start living here and how the hell did you get her family to agree."

"It doesn't matter! Also, her family seemed to have raised her right. She agreed to it and we even paid her family. The real question is where we went wrong with you?!"

"Whatever," I mumbled, "Leave me now or I'll burn you as well."

"Natsume! How dare you insult your own father?!"

"Like I said, stop pestering me."

He was obviously at the edge of his patience, "If you promise me to dance with her at today's evening ball I'll stop bothering you about this."

"Evening ball?" I asked. I hadn't heard about it, "Don't tell me Mom planned one at last minute."

"Yes. Now is it a deal?"

The more last minute Mom's balls were the more people would attend; ironic, right? Either way, more people would see me dancing with the girl of the Household of Meiji. I heaved loudly, "If that's what it takes to get you to leave me alone, then yes, I'll dance with her then."

"Thank you Natsume, that's all I ask of you," my dad said and sighed in a tired and relieved way as he left my room.

"Well that was awkward," Ruka said.

"Tell me about it. I have to dance with an even more annoying girl."

There was silence for a minute.

"You know, when I asked you about the reason why you were in bed with Mikan-chan and you said that you didn't do it to avoid trouble I thought you were going to say it was because you liked her and you cared about her and I felt relieved. However, you said you wanted to see the look on her face when she woke up and I was disappointed in you."

I looked over at him, "Dissapointed? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me finish. When I found out that the girl was Mikan I felt relieved because you didn't like her."

"Once again, what the hell are you talking about? You make it sound as if you're in love with her," I said indifferently; I felt a pang in my chest.

_Why the hell do I feel like I'm angry and sad?_

"I don't know, I guess I was just blabbing useless stuff once again."

"Hmm."

"Are you really going to dance with, what was her name?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Alice. I still have to meet her."

"She's not worth meeting at all, she's power-hungry."

"Oh."

_**Knock! Knock! **_

"Come in."

"Master, Ruka-kun" said Chambers as he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"The Queen has requested for you both to appear before her."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Master."

"Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Master Natsume."

"How is it you manage to not contradict your mom and not your dad?" asked Ruka as Chambers left.

"Because she was the right girl my dad chose; the right wife; the right mother, so I might as well listen to her. Let's go."

As we arrived to my mother's sewing room I saw Alice walking by, "Natsume-sama! How are you?"

I smirked, "Oh, I've been feeling much better ever since you left me alone in the morning, but now that you're here I can't help but feel a bit uneasy."

Her smile began to twitch, "Cousin, stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking," I said coldly.

She glared at me, "Y-you better respect me! I live here now! And your mother is right inside-"

The door to my mother's sewing room opened and out she came. She smiled upon seeing me and Ruka but her eyes lost their joy and became a little sour-looking upon the sight of Alice.

"My children, please come in!" she turned to Alice, "You too Alice!"

Ruka couldn't help but laugh out loud as Alice became angrier by the second.

"No thank you my Queen. I-I was only passing through."

Mother nodded as Alice scurried off like a sand crab; angry.

We went in and took a seat.

"So, tell me Ruka-kun, how has your mother been doing these days?"

"She's been doing rather fine these days."

My mother laughed, "That's great! So what have you thought so far of the castle now that there are more girls?"

Ruka smiled, "I believe it's a little more, shall I say dramatic? Oh and by the way, wasn't that girl Alice?"

I hummed a reply.

"Yes. She's a, should I say, a peculiar girl? She seems to be quite flashy as well."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"That Mikan Sakura girl seems to be a nice girl though! Ne, Natsume!" exclaimed my mom.

I stayed silent, so Ruka responded for me, "She does! I actually had an encounter with her on the way here!"

"You did? Where was it?"

"The bus stop actually, she seemed to be heading to work and we sort of striked a conversation."

My mom clapped her hands, "That's great! Even if Natsume chose her I can tell he acts as if he's not fond of her, but he most certainly is!"

_Is this all of a sudden the ladies' gossip room…?_

"Well, I'm not fond of her," I told my mother with a straight face.

"Actually," Ruka said stretching the 'actually', "yesterday night he-"

_Idiot…_

Ruka jumped up all of a sudden in terror and seemed to be dancing all around the room, "Natsume! Turn it off already!"

I snickered, "Turn what off?"

"The fire!" Ruka was now frantically patting his sleeve in an attempt to put out the fire I caused with my Alice.

"Natsume!" my mother scolded.

"Jeez, no need to be such a bore," I said sighing as I turned off the fire.

Ruka sighed too in relief; my mother joined in as well, "Natsume, Son, you need to learn to get a hold of yourself. You know, besides Mikan-chan not being power-hungry at all, I wanted you to choose her for another reason."

"What reason?"

"To help you change."

I felt surprised, "Change?"

"Yes, Natsume change. It's been a long time since I've seen you smile."

"I don't need to smile; smiling is for losers; it automatically shows you're weak."

"Natsume," my mother said a little more firmly trying to push me.

"I don't like smiling for anyone. Besides, I smile for the cameras and for all those stupid fan girls."

"Natsume," she scolded, "you just contradicted yourself! Also, you don't smile for them. Smiling is for people who feel happy. You're smile lacks happiness."

"So what if it lacks happiness."

"Natsume… p-please listen to her," Ruka stuttered.

During that moment my mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, the most composed woman in all Japan broke; for her, it was the last straw. Both purple and black auras surrounded her body.

"Natsume!" Ruka was complaining.

"Son, happiness is something we all need! I'm hoping Mikan-chan will give you some! Now grow up and stop being a sissy!"

"I've had enough of this," I said standing up, walking towards the door and putting my hand on the handle.

My mom my came back to her normal self and said, "Son, wait. Your father, he told you to dance with Alice right?"

"Yes."

"Dance every dance with her."

I looked back, "Why should I dance with that authority-wanting girl?"

Her eyes became full with hope, "Because if you don't, I'm sure something bad will happen with Mikan-chan… something like the 'soup accident'."

She knew about the soup "accident"? Why didn't she do anything then?

I opened the door without bothering to look back. Would I dance with Alice? I didn't know… yet…

As I closed the door behind me, I barely heard my mother's words to Ruka-kun.

"He's a good boy, I know he is, but he has trouble trusting others and I'm hoping Mikan-chan will make a difference in him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My God! I finally wrote a chapter with 15 pages! Cliffhanger? Yeah, no… this is definitely NOT a cliffhanger. I suck at cliffhangers and I suck at writing… oh well… I guess that's why I'm on Fanfiction. Net! SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER BTW… Lol! Oh, and I wasn't able to write the Mikan x Ruka moment besides the whole hugging part… SHOOT! xD Sorry I updated late btw because since like I mentioned I have gone back to school to a tough program, which, unlike in 7****th**** grade, is much easier in 8****th**** grade! I remember they'd give us like 2-4 hours of homework each night, but now it's like 1-10 minutes of homework each night! Dude… I love my science teacher (in a student sort of way of course!) He told us that his homework philosophy is no more than 10 minutes! Dude that is one awesome teacher! He told me to stop reading my Fruits Basket manga in the most scientific way too! He's all like: I enjoy the fact that you like reading, but I have scientific evidence that supports my belief of students reading something unrelated to what they're doing causes them to not be able to reach their full potential in the subject. My best friend, Lexzi, and I were all like: :0 :0 :0 :0 :0. Lol! Wow… with this LOOOOONG author's note my chapter is now 4,000 something words! Without the author's note is was 3,960 words! Weird…. Either way thanks for reading guys! Through the reviews or through PMs tell me what I should work on or what should happen in the next chapter! Remember: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Or PM me! Lol! SHOOT ONE MORE THING! CHECK OUT MY POLLL! IT WILL PLAY A CRUCIAL PART IN MY FUTURE STORIES! SO CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE! Well I'm gonna go because this author's note made the chapter 4,254 words long so good-bye! Oh crap! Now it's at 4,288!** **Never mind, by the time I finish typing this, it'll be at 4,433 words…**


	7. The Ball

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So sup guys! It's me again with the what? Is it the 5****th**** or the 6****th**** chapter? I don't know… I need to check, but I'm typing this and I don't have Wi-Fi on the street… so yah… Okay: so here are the reviews!**

** StarElsie: You should… it's only natural! Lol!**

** Anime Mango: Lol, that's great! And yes my teacher's awesome! His name is Mr. Mc Querry! Dude, he's not giving us any answers as to our lab experiments. He says, "If I tell you guys the answer it'll be like telling you your not smart enough to answer." Then I'm all like, "But I'm not smart (not to be conceited or anything, but that was a lie) so can you like give me the answer?" He looked like he was gonna pop a vein but he smiled and told me something that I think I sort of ignored.**

** Krusette: Phew! Nice to know that! I think we all want to kick Alice ;) I don't know…? Does he? Hehe : ) Of course Mikan's will prevail!**

** Wendy402: Well, she probably won't soon because I think her true feelings won't surface any time soon despite the scene that happens in here. And, sadly, Alice won't be disappearing anytime soon…**

** Moonalice: I know… sadly, the circumstances didn't allow me too… oh well… and I'm thinking of her having all 3.**

** Mystery555: Thanks for understanding!**

** Ciltiam: I don't know… does she? xD**

** Lunar x Princess: Omg! Thanks for actually checking out my story! I really appreciate it! Cool, you're a year older than me! Also, I typically call sensei to the writers I truly admire!**

** Chiyoko-san: Dude, I have nothing, but the fact to say that YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PHYSCHIC! IT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU DO THAT!**

** Crazy Shortie: Aww! Thank you! I love you (in an author/reviewer sort of way!) What's the story's name? I'd like to check it out!**

**XxShirayukixX****: Lol! Everyone tells me that, and I don't want to know because I think Mikan isn't one for suffering a whole lot**

**Thanks once again for reading and please CHECK OUT MY POLL! Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice will never belong to me… not in a million years… *sigh* btw this will most probably be the first and last disclaimer so don't go telling Tachibana Higuchi-sensei on me! xD**

**Mikan's POV**

"No, Hotaru-sama! We need RED eye shadow."

"Umm… Sakura, why are you-"

"No, white eye shadow will be better. Besides her lips are going to be red and the dress as well so white will definitely pop out," Hotaru replied stoically.

"I guess that's a good point," answered Sakura thoughtfully, "so I guess white will do it. You do her make-up and I'll do her hair!"

Hotaru was silent as she did so.

"Sakura, why did you-"

"Shut up Mikan," Hotaru interrupted, "stay still before I mess up on you."

I sighed and didn't go against her.

Sakura was still calling Hotaru Hotaru-sama, but the terror in her voice was gone.

**~Flashback~**

Hotaru put the smallest amount of salt on her crab and placed it in her mouth. She scowled upon swallowing the crab and then she started saying some stuff in English.

"Your palace has cooks with Alice's don't they?"

Sakura laughed nervously and continued talking in English, "Hotaru-sama, what are you talking about?"

"The salt, every Alice knows that when you add an extra ingredient that wasn't meant to be in Alice foods it causes a rather sour taste."

Sakura stopped fidgeting and put on a serious face, "So you're an Alice?"

"Inventing."

Sakura nodded at Hotaru understanding what she had said.

**~End of Flashback~**

What had they said in English that caused Sakura to stop feeling scared? Also, why the heck was Sakura STILL keep the –sama part in Hotaru's name if she loved over familiarity?

I heaved loudly. "Mikan," Hotaru said with a hint of impatience in her voice, "Stay still! I just started working with the eyeliner and I don't want to blind you with it."

I tensed up as Hotaru used the eyeliner. When I saw her reach and rummage her hand in the make-up bag I took the chance to talk, "Ne, Hotaru?"

"What now?" she was clearly annoyed.

"What were you doing in France with Ruka-kun?"

"Sakura, who was brushing my hair, stopped; Hotaru grabbed a tube of mascara and began to apply its content on my eyelashes; her amethyst eyes portrayed uneasiness.

Silence met my question…

"Hotaru?"

"Circumstances Mikan, circumstances."

Sakura eased and began to insert heat curlers into my hair. "What kind of circumstances?" I just couldn't help but feel curious.

"Circumstances an idiot like you will never understand. Now shut up, before I use my Baka Gun on you. In case you haven't noticed, it's new and improved."

I cringed and sweat dropped before I muttered, "I knew it was improved."

I felt Sakura pat my hair, "There we go! The curls will be done in a good 5 or 10 minutes. I'm heading to the kitchen for a snack. Would you like food or any sort of delivery?"

I scanned my room, "Sure! On my desk there's a letter I wrote to my mom; could you deliver that to her?"

She walked to my desk and as she grabbed the letter she asked, "Anything else?"

I scanned my room one more time and eyed something I'd left on my bed, "Actually, there is. Could you get me a box? A box you'd use to place a gift inside?"

"Oh, you're sending your mother a gift?"

"No, I just need the box."

Sakura's face told me she thought I was weird as she left the room.

"Mikan."

I turned to look at Hotaru when I heard her voice.

"What?"

"Anna and Nonoko asked me to give this to you, "Hotaru said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as she extended her hand with a letter which I eagerly opened.

_**Mikan,**_

_** How's it been? It's been ages since the two of us have seen you! Sorry we left Japan without saying a word of goodbye and not writing to you for the past 2 years; seems like we were both in the same both as Hotaru and we left to France unexpectedly with her. Like you, our parents didn't get much of a good-bye from us… or a choice. We would've gone to see you in the palace with Hotaru, but the King and the Queen here only allowed a ride for two people to the place. Talking about the palace and visiting, imagine how surprised we were when the red words "Mikan Sakura: Ordinary Girl Becomes Royal!" popped up in French in about every TV over here at France. Nonoko and I dropped the King's and Queen's wine glasses (I got a cut on my index finger thanks to you by the way!) Hotaru took the news in a whole different demeanor than us though. She seemed like she was going to blow a fuse! Well, we don't have anything much to say anymore except for this: hope everything goes well at night with you and that Prince! *wink* *wink.* Hope to see you soon!"**_

_** Love,**_

_** Anna and Nonoko**_

__I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, they're right. I was gonna blow a fuse."

"Eep!" I screamed and jumped revealing Hotaru behind me.

"The second to the last sentence though…" I could see Hotaru's brain was calculating things; she obviously thinking of a blackmailing idea.

_Second to the last sentence…_

_**'Hope everything goes well at night with you and that Prince!'**_

I couldn't help but feel curious about Anna and Nonoko's statement and Hotaru's as well, but I just shrugged it off.

"Ne, Hotaru?" I said after a minute of silence.

"What?"

"Did you miss me these two years?"

She was quiet for a moment, "No."

I was about to complain, but Sakura came into the room; her hands empty. Hotaru-sama, Ruka-sama asked me to bring this to you," she said stepping into the room; she stepped aside, revealing a robot behind; a robot that looked like me. Sakura was rubbing her neck nervously.

She was clearly shocked; so was I… "H-how… w-what is that?" I managed to stutter.

"I am Amanatsu," replied the robot.

**Invention #36: Amanatsu **

** Amanatsu is a robot meant to help in house-hold chores or such. She is an exact replica of Mikan and has been primarily developed for the curing of depression.**

I stepped to the right; she stepped to the right; I stuck my tongue out, she stuck her tongue out.

"She's an exact replica of you. She's a prototype for Nadeshiko's Tech Co. for the curing or helping of depression. But, now that I'm here and so are you, I can still get good enough money in selling you."

I immediately went to squeeze her since it was one of the rare moments she complimented me, "Anything for my Hotaru!"

"Mikan, I have brought the box you requested," Amanatsu stated.

I smiled at her and gently took the box from her metallic hands and walked towards the bed. The box was white with a red bow; it seemed like the perfect box. I grabbed Natsume's jacket and folded it until it was able to fit inside the box.

"What's that?" I heard a voice behind me. Hotaru had caught me off guard again…

"Isn't that a guy's jacket?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Hey, isn't that Na-kun's jacket?" I turned away from Hotaru to face Sakura.

"Mhm." I nodded yes.

Sakura look shocked; she seemed to be expecting a no.

"It's 9:30," read Hotaru off her wrist watch as she interrupted Sakura's trance, "We should get going."

Sakura left whatever trance she was in and removed the heat curlers from my hair. She put some mousse into it as I stepped into my flats and fixed my dress.

They quickly walked and I followed them to the ball room. But then, as if nothing, Sakura and Hotaru slowed down simultaneously. They turned to face each other; a conversation was held with their eyes.

"Guys, won't we be late if we keep going at this pace?"

Sakura stopped; Hotaru stopped as well. "Well Mi-chan, I'm sure you know the story of Cinderella."

Cinderella… It was one of my favorite stories as a child. I remember that during long and cold nights, my father would gather both my mother and I by the fire place and tell me that story. I still remember it very well. The girl had a loving mother and father, but her mother had died as she gave birth to a girl. As years passed and the girl grew, her father met another women, fell in love with her, and married her; thus, bringing a new mother to the family; a mother with her own 2 daughters. Cinderella was joyous of having new family members, but once her father died; her precious and long beautiful gowns were replaced with black dirty and taste-less rags and a pair of wooden clogs and she was forced to clean the house with no rest. Cinderella never complained; she never felt lonely at all; she had the house's animals; her only friends. A certain night, a messenger from the King's palace went from house to house reading the King's wish for every single woman a certain age to appear at the next ball, so his son could choose a woman to marry. Cinderella truly wished to go and enjoy the ball; but, alas, that wasn't the wish of her step mother. As she her step-family left towards the palace she cried alone in the garden. All of a sudden, as if by a miracle, a magical-being became visible before her eyes: her fairy god-mother. She granted her a carriage, clothes and the most beautiful glass shoes; however, there was a catch: the magic would be gone by midnight and, needless to say, she had to leave the ball by then. In the end, she and the Prince fell in love and he had only eyes for her. The clock struck twelve and she ran off, leaving one of her glass slippers behind and her present state had become her former appearance. The next day, the prince searched for Cinderella with the shoe she had left behind and, long story short, the slipper fit Cinderella and she lived happily ever after with the prince.

For a moment I thought that arriving late and making a big entrance would be a great idea, but then the King's disapproving face came to mind. I shook my head, "Forget about it guys! I don't think it'd be such a good idea."

"No, you forget it Mikan. We're doing it; besides it's too late to actually go on time even if we ran."

I sighed mentally as we climbed up spirals of stairs leading to the second floor of the palace where the ball room was.

Sakura put her hands on the doors' knobs and, without moving her body, looked at me and gave me a quick reassuring smile before she turned back to the door and opened it with a big creak. Hotaru held my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me as well, for 2 seconds before she let go and walked right beside me. As I stood at the top of the stairs, I felt the whole ball's guests to stop whatever they were doing and look at me; look at me… I gulped as I walked down the fleet of wide stairs which were covered in a red carpet.

"H-Hotaru," I muttered.

She didn't bother to look back at me as she walked down the stairs, "Shut up, and don't ruin this for me."

I focused my gaze to the front and found the King waiting for us; waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs; waiting for us with a disapproving look.

Hotaru looked at the King for the moment before bowing as she said in a mocking way, "My King."

I quickly bowed down in an awkward movement and stayed that way.

"What took you girls so long?"

"Surely, Sire, you comprehend better than any other person that the wife of a man is his compliment and she is to always appear well," Hotaru was still mocking the King.

"Of course! But take Alice over there," I slightly raised my head towards where the King was pointing. Alice was surrounded by bunches of males and the scowls of jealous females.

"Then again, not everyone can be as perfect as her. Now can they?" said the King smiling.

"Of course not, _**Sire…**_"

The King gulped in a fast manner as he excused himself and left us standing.

I stood up straight and closed my eyes hoping to be transported to somewhere else away from this place.

_Are balls always this dramatic?_

"Hn," I heard a sarcastic voice say. And sure enough, there was Natsume Hyuuga, "Looks like Polka dots is enjoying the ball."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't tell me he-"

"So what if he did!" I barked, "It's his fault for being a pervert."

Hotaru shook her head in an unapproving way, "I told you to start wearing laces and baby dolls."

I felt my face become as red as a tomato.

"Imai, I need to talk to Polka," I heard Natsume say in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust perverts."

"There's a buffet with only crab-based dishes and if you tell them I sent you they'll give you the special dish only the King and Queen get to eat."

Hotaru waved her hand at Natsume as she turned around, "Take as long as you need Hyuuga."

"Hotaru!

Hotaru had traded me for crabs! I immediately sunk down to the floor burying my face into my palms.

"Stupid girl…" I heard Natsume mutter.

I looked up and found his hand extended… towards me…

"You're going to dance with me," Natsume said impatiently.

I stood up slowly, I was confused. I looked around the room. There were no cameras or suspicious people.

"I'm sorry, what? Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not."

I studied him; hard…

"I don't have time for this," he groaned as he grabbed my hand with irritation and literally dragged me to the center of the dance floor. Classical music flowed through my ears as he impatiently placed my right hand on his shoulder and as he held my waist and left hand. I was dancing with Natsume Hyuuga… what was I supposed to do? I looked down at the floor the whole time he led me. I was nervous; I knew that. What I didn't know was how nervous I was until I heard him say, "Jeez. Would you relax? It' pretty hard and annoying leading a stiff stick."

"Mou! I can't help it at all!"

"Hn. You don't know how to dance? That's pathetic."

I didn't take my sight off the marble floor and the dancing shoes of the other couples in the ball room; I was trying really hard to dance! Dancing the right way was the only thing on my mind during that moment.

"No remarks? It's getting boring you know."

I dared to look up and saw that the female scowls that had once been directed at Alice and were now directed at me. I stayed silent no matter how much I wanted to smack his smirk and annoying eyes filled with amusement off his face.

"Looks like you took my advice about solid colors."

"Huh?" I finally answered.

He jerked his head toward my shoulder. I looked down and saw that my bra strap wasn't hidden under dresses shoulder strap.

"Red, huh? Not that bad."

"Pervert!" I harshly whispered.

A lot more scowls and disapproving faces came at me.

"Excuse me?" I heard a sweet female voice. I looked up only to find myself with Alice.

"Alice!" I beamed hoping she'd be nice enough to help me out.

"Natsume-kun, can I please have this dance?"

"Sorry, I'm dancing with Polka here."

"But Father said you have to dance with me since we're cousins and all."

I coughed, "Cousins?!"

Alice turned to me, "Why yes. Haven't you heard? Natsume-kun's father placed me into his family tree as a cousin which is why I haven't left the castle."

As I recovered my shock, Alice began to plead at Natsume for him to dance with her.

"No, it's okay, you can have him Alice. I'm a little tired of all this dancing," I excused myself politely and walked away as I grabbed a drink that a passing butler carried on his silver tray.

I saw a vacant corner and walked over to it and took a sip from my drink. Ginger Ale… It felt bitter against my tongue; it wasn't sweet; I liked it.

I looked around at all the dancing couples. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Mou, I don't belong here."

"Of course you don't, you belong out there: dancing with the rest of us."

I opened my eyes only to find Ruka smiling at me as he wore his white suit.

"R-Ruka-kun!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So how about it Mikan-chan?"

I looked back at the couples and took a fast sip of my Ale, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to dance."

"Really?" then he grinned mischeviously, "Or do you just don't know how to dance with other people who aren't Natsume."

I felt my own face going as red as burning coal, "N-no that's not the case! I-I was simply forced by 'his highness' to dance."

"Sooo, if I force you to dance with me, would you?"

I took another long sip before I answered as I shrugged, "Most probably."

He smiled from ear to ear as he hastily took my hand and grabbed my drink with his other hand. We passed a different butler and he placed it on the silver platter as he led me to the dance floor. I awkwardly took my position. We danced for a few seconds before I stepped on his foot.

"I am so sorry! I really am! Please, please, forgive me!"

"Mikan," Ruka said in a stern tone, "Forget about it would you? We're friends here. I want you to feel comfortable and enjoy yourself. Can you do that?"

I nodded quickly taking my position again.

"1…2…3…" he counted as we started slowly in a basic box movement. Little by little we picked up the pace and little by little my blush became stronger, but, strangely enough, I didn't feel like hiding my blush… After a while, I felt confidence in my dancing and Ruka seemed to notice that too because he twirled and twirled me. In that moment, I felt so happy that nothing could ruin the moment, or could it? I wasn't sure why, but every time I'd hear Alice giggle or laugh, I'd sneak a peek back at her and Natsume. Natsume… he smiled with her… that bothered me… he smiled… he smiled in an empty way… then… in the moment that I looked back he was gone… and so was Alice…

"Ne, Mikan-chan?" Ruka had interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I-I remember when I met y-you, before you off the bus, you were about to say something, but you never finished. What was it?"

**Flashback**

He chuckled lightly and patted my lap, "Indeed you are. Even so, I can tell by the look of your face that you know something that not a lot of other people know."

I tried to force a smile, "I guess I do," I started to tear up, "After all my own da-"

"We have approached May Street by the AA café," interrupted the bus' robotic GPS!

I quickly wiped my tears on my jacket's sleeve, faced Ruka and bowed, "Thank you very much again Ruka-kun! I deeply appreciate it." I straightened my back and quickly ran toward the exit while Ruka-kun extended his hand and said, "W-wait!"

**End of Flashback**

I felt my throat tighten up with a knot I gulped and, without wanting to, I said in a nostalgic way, "I-, my dad died right in front my eyes… I was five.

"Oh…" Ruka tightened his grip on my hand and waist.

"My dad and I had gone to the local store that night. I remember he had promised me a certain doll I had my eye on for some time only if I was patient and was a good girl. After he paid for our small amount of groceries we exited the store only to hear the click of a gun. We both looked over seeing a man who looked horrible. He wore a toothy grin as he slurred words towards my dad, 'Give me all your money.' My dad slowly sighed as if he was bored and reached into his back pocket taking out his old beaten up wallet. 'Is that all?' my dad had replied. The drunken man smiled even wider showing the rest of his yellow broken teeth, 'Give me the girl.' I looked up at my dad, he showed terror in his face, 'N-no!" I guess I'll just take her then the man pointed the gun at me at that point. I heard the crack of the shot followed by a loud thump. My dad, Izumi Yukihara, was right there, laying right in front of me… I heard sirens wail from far away as the drunkard prepared to make his move against me. Suddenly he fell down dead I looked up to find myself with a bunch of police officers and paramedics. They all quickly moved without hesitation as they shouted stuff a 5 year old should never hear or understand; thankfully, I didn't."

I don't know when, but at some point I had started to cry. Ruka looked as if he didn't want to face me.

"Mikan I'm-"

"I'm really tired," I released myself from Ruka's grip as I bowed down in front of him giving him a nostalgic smile, "I-I think I'll go take a rest okay? Thanks for having danced with me." I rushed out the ball room. I ran and ran to nowhere in particular as I heard Ruka's footsteps. I cursed under my breath. I didn't expect him to follow me; I'd hoped he would've stayed behind like he had the day we had met. I found myself at a dead end with a familiar tapestry. I automatically crashed into the wall on purpose and the tapestry rose as I ran to Sakura tree in the garden. I carefully shimmied up the tree and lay down on a low branch. I cried silently for a minute or two.

"Mikan! Come down!" I heard Ruka holler.

I looked down at him, but I didn't answer.

Ruka climbed up the tree to the branch where I was as he seemed to get the idea of me not wanting to get down.

He gently ran his hand through my hair, "Mikan, I'm sorry… for what happened to your father."

I stayed silent.

"He must've been a great parent."

I sniffed back a tear, "He was…"

"Don't you think… that maybe he wanted to die?"

"What?"

"Well, he didn't exactly want to die, more like… he died for you. Of course, it's something bad… sure it's sad that he died… but he did it for you… so you could keep on living…"

I smiled thinking back to my father's warm smile and I couldn't help, but smile along, "I guess your right…"

"So, do you want to get down now?"

I sat up and smiled at him, "Sure!"

He held my hand and I jumped right after him landing with a loud thud.

"Ne, Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know I was up on the tree?"

"I felt your tears land on me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy that happened anyways… I feel like… I'm closer to you," he took his hand in mine as he gently smiled a small smile.

I felt my own face blush again, "R-Ruka…"

_ Thump!_

I heard the familiar noise of a collapsing body… I was right… there he was… lying on the floor unconscious… Natsume Hyuuga.

**Uyy! Finally finished! Sorry I haven't updated in like a good 2 ½ weeks! School has been a real monster and everything and the fact that I'm in this tough bilingual program doesn't help at all! It was harder in seventh… anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I finally got the chance to write the fluff/ ball scene with Ruka and Mikan! Okay, I ship Natsume and Mikan so hard, but, let's be honest… Ruka x Mikan is cute too! Still, I only read Natsume x Mikan things! Lol! I finally got the second volume of the manga today! I feel so happy! Well, sorry I didn't update sooner and I don't have much to write about right now… so… thanks for reading! Also please check out my poll! I would really appreciate it because then I'd know what you guys would like to read from me next!**


	8. His Real Life

**Dum… dum… da-dum! Boredom… the most "exciting" thing in the world! A_A I have nothing much to say except for the fact that I'm writing the first chapter to a story I'll start soon! I'll remember to add the preview down below after I finish my finishing last author's note, okay? Please enjoy the story too! Reviews:**

** AnimeMango: Thanks! I got through you with my writing! Yay! I think you'll like Natsume a little more in this chapter though!**

** Eka19: New Reviewer! Yay! I'm so happy! What happened to Natsume, you ask? You see Natsume *this message has been interrupted to inform you that the so-called author is being stalked by her parents daily! Watch out!* Okay, that was a lie right there… unless you call overprotective parents stalkers… lol!**

** StarElsie: Really? You actually felt sad? T-Thank you! *cryz of happiness***

** Dwmalove: Cool, thank you! New reviewer, right? Thanks for reviewing anyways! And thanks a lot for calling my story awesome! And sorry I couldn't update sooner!**

** MitsukaiYuki: It is traumatic and my dad actually saw his dad die right in front of his eyes with my uncle beside him. My grandpa was shot with a gun as well when my brother was nine… but thinking about it now… I never really based Mikan's story on my dad's story… whoa… unwanted coincidence…**

** Krusette: Don't worry, I'd be raging too if I were you! Lol! Don't worry, it wasn't a REAL smile! That's why I wrote that he smiled emptily… so yeah! And you'll find out why he even smiled emptily with Alice in this chapter during the flashback! ^_^**

** Wendy402: Yeah, I'm sure Natsume would get a heart attack because of that *sarcasm*! Oh wait… you're joking… SORRY! **

** Mystery555: Natsume is the unconscious one.**

** Crazy Shortie: Lol, thanks for looking forward to it so much. Aww… please find the story! Do you know how refreshing it is to know that you feel the same way about NatsuxMikan and Ruka x Mikan (oh and all that school junk.)**

** Okay, so I guess I owe you guys an explanation as to why the hell I took another 3 weeks to update. You see (besides school) I was busy. We had sold our home in like the same week we put it out for sale (rather quick, huh?) And, well we had nowhere else to go except to my grandma's house and like I've mentioned before she got no Wi-Fi so I've been typing this all without Wi-Fi. She keeps saying she's gonna get Wi-Fi, with either a laptop or tablet, but she hasn't… I just need Wi-Fi…**

**Natsume's POV**

I ran to the tree and stopped as I put my weight on the mahogany trunk using my arm. I heaved fast. I was out of breath. I was out of energy. I was losing my life.

He took her hand in his as he gently smiled a small smile.

She was blushing again, "R-Ruka…"

As I watched the scene I felt my eyelids become heavy and my feet could no longer support the weight I hadn't placed the Sakura tree. With one last breath I felt myself falling on the ground. The grass gently caressed my cheek as if it was comforting me as I gave in to the darkness.

"Try on more time!" I heard Doctor Imai demand.

I opened my eyes only halfway. The light hissed at my eyes. Nurses… they were everywhere… their white gowns and caps… they were everywhere…

I felt a faint electric shock travel throughout my body.

"Once more! We don't want to lose him! His body seems to have reached its limit!"

I heard the clicking of the shoes and then, as if nothing, two other pairs joined in.

"Natsume!" I faintly heard Ruka say, "Be strong!" he was desperate.

"Hold on! Please, hold on Natsume!" I heard the shriek of a female. Polka… "N-Natsume!" her voice was trembling; I could hear her crying.

Everything I heard and felt was slowly fading out…

_**Beep… beep… beep…**_

I woke up to the sound of a machine. I slowly opened my eyes as I gradually adjusted my sight to the light that seemed to be coming in from a small window. The room was white; the sheets I was covered with were white. Slowly and painfully I raised my arm to my face to check my wrist; a blue wristband was on it with the number, "946."

"I'm in the hospital aren't I?" I thought out loud.

"You are." I heard a voice beside me. I looked to my side slowly as I tried to ease the pain in my neck.

"Dr. Imai."

"Natsume, I'm not going to beat around the bush."

"That's what you're doing."

He sighed, "If it wasn't for my Alice you'd be dying right this instant. You need to stop using it the way you do or living another five years will be a miracle."

_He thinks I want to live…_

"I want to die." I said full of force. And it was true; I wanted to die...

Imai's brother was speechless and it seemed like the only thing left for him to say was, "You have a visitor you know."

"Who?"

"Nogi-san."

"Let him in."

"But-"

"Let. Him. In."

Imai sighed loudly as he walked out the room while Ruka entered his rabbit in his hand as he took a seat in the chair beside my bed. There was a moments silence as the clock slowed down.

"Natsume… what happened… where were you? What did he make you do this time?"

"Not what did he make me do, more like what did I make myself do?"

He petted his bunny, Usagi, desperately, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't force me this time. I simply showed up to practice during the ball and I over did it." It was all a lie and whatever I said next would most likely be one as well.

"But, how did you end up in the garden?"

**~Flashback~**

"I'm a Scorpio and-"

_She's a bigger idiot than Polka herself…_

I heaved heavily and just kept my usual straight face at her. Alice was too busy talking about herself. I looked around as I guided her around in a circle. My dad… my dad… I just had to land my gaze on him. Watching my every move, he gave me a you-better-be-treating-her-good-and-would-it-kill-you-to-smile-at-her glare.

"Yes it would," I mouthed back stretching the word "yes."

"And what happened then?" I heard someone ask. Polka…

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't dance for years to come," I heard Ruka respond.

She laughed at the outcome of Ruka's story… Polka… I felt a stab in my chest. Someone was randomly throwing knives at it and more and more came as I heard her talk and laugh. Strangely enough, I smiled… why? I smiled and empty smile… it wasn't sincere, but I smiled and I saw my dad become less tense.

_Screw smiling…_

As I danced with Alice I saw a black figure. The black Spiky hair; the masquerade mask; this was never a masquerade ball…

_No… no… no!_

"I need to go," I said abruptly letting go of her.

"Eh? Why? There are still more songs to be played," she whined and nagged her red ball gown swishing with her movement.

I ran out the ball room as Alice looked for me in the huge crowd of dancers.

"Natsume, I'm glad you could join me," said a cold voice.

I turned to my right and for a moment I felt surprised at what I had already expected. "Persona…" I muttered; hate was clearly stamped in my tone of voice.

"Would you like to practice? The heist is the day after tomorrow after all; you want to be prepared don't you?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

"Something you're not enjoying," he smiled evilly, "or don't tell me you are."

I stayed quiet staring deep into his face… I wasn't planning on going.

He sighed in defeat, "Very well then Natsume. Just don't blame me if the Joker gets hurt."

"Joker…?"

With a swift move of his hand he did a card flourish with his finger as he revealed a single card in his between his middle and index finger.

The Joker… the trump card… "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," he flashed a menacing grin at me, his mask hiding the hate he surely had in his eyes. He walked away as I walked behind him.

"Where are we going?" I demanded to know.

We walked out the palace doors; a white van was waiting outside for us.

"Get in Natsume," Persona commanded as he pushed me inside.

I was the only from the team inside there.

"Go!"

The driver stepped to it and drove wherever we were going. The jolting and jumping of the van told me we were on rocky terrain; we were surely outside of Tokyo now.

In the dark, I felt something land on my lap. The wind the throw had caused was still being thrown at me.

"Put it on before we get there."

I felt around the cloth. It turned out to be a pull over sweater and a hat. However, those two important things wrapped another important thing: my black cat mask. I put on the sweater and the black robbers cap. The van halted and jerked to a stop.

"Put the mask on."

I did so. Persona slid the van's door open. I jumped out and I felt and heard the crunch of the gravel I landed on. Slowly, I took a deep breath through my mouth. I felt him grab my shoulder so hard I tried not to wince in pain.

"Our enemy is over there," he pointed his gloved finger toward a house that was about 400 feet away, "Destroy his house. It's simple, so don't disappoint me."

I walked over to the house… more like cottage.

_What the hell…? What's an enemy doing in a cottage?_

"No! Papa don't!" I heard a little kid shriek.

I hid under a lit-up window and I slowly raised my head; peeking through the window.

"I'm gonna get you!" I heard a man shout playfully as he raised a shrieking kid above his head.

"Eeee!" the five year-old continued to shriek playfully.

"Honey, stop 'terrorizing' him; it's time for Youichi to go to bed you know."

The man lightly chuckled as he set his son, Youichi, down.

I looked back at Persona. He stayed unmoved; he was waiting for my move.

I focused completely on my energy as I back away a good 50 feet. I felt my body become warm as my hands became engulfed in flames. I breathed in once… twice… thrice…

"Go!" I harshly whispered to myself as I began to levitate above the house. I closed my eyes concentrating on the energy I felt once again. Two fireballs formed on the palms of my hands one on each hand.

I saw lights flicker across the sky: Morse code.

_Fire now!_

I did just as the message directed me to. I shot fireball after fireball after fireball, new one's forming on the palms of my hands each time one left. The house soon became swallowed by the orange and red flames. I heard the screams of the family of three. I began to lower down towards the gravel.

"P-Papa!" I heard Youichi shout.

"You-chan!" the mother's ear-splitting shriek just about left me deaf, "Tanaka!"

The only person's shout who I didn't hear was the father's. Soon enough the mother stopped screaming. The only thing audible besides the crackling of the wood as the fire died down were the wails of Youichi.

"Good job Natsume. Seems like you used up a lot of energy for this small task, don't you think?"

I hadn't noticed how badly and hard I was panting.

_I'll be lucky if I don't die this minute…_

"Very well then, time to collect the boy."

"Huh, collect the boy? What are you-?"

"The boy. He has the Alice of Summoning Ghosts. His family wasn't willing to give him up to us."

"Wait, the man, he wasn't an enemy was he?"

"Anyone who defies my orders is an enemy."

"He committed no crime, did he?!"

"Against the laws of Japan: no."

I felt fire begin to engulf my very soul and heart, "I killed an innocent man and his wife just for their son! I'm the enemy here, I'm the criminal!"

"Yes you are," he said bluntly as he turned on his heels heading towards the destroyed cottage, "and there's no other way to put it, now is there? You've known from the start that when you sign up to join us you're known as a criminal from the beginning."

I doubled over; my knees gave up on me completely.

_What the hell have I done…?_

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him. I quickly stood up and took out an Alice stone I had in my pocket. I immediately began to run as fast as the wind. Still, even with the Alice stone I was losing energy and power. I somehow ended up in the garden and by the Sakura tree and that was when I felt myself collapse.

**~End of Flashback~**

"We were practicing there," I mumbled forcefully.

"Why? Why would you? Why would you show him? You know he'll eventually find out that's your haven and search for you for more missions," he was nervous, his voice was trembling constantly.

"I don't care. I want him to use me. The more he uses me, the faster I'll leave this wretched world."

"Y-You can't possibly mean that!" Ruka raised his voice; he was nervous and frantic because of my response.

"I mean it! I meant it with all my heart!"

"That's crazy! Those are suicidal thoughts! You're suicidal!"

"So what if I am?!" I shouted as I bolted up suddenly. Pain flashed immediately all through my body. I grimaced in pain as the machine's beeps were getting louder, stronger and faster.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted as he began to near me.

I glared at him, "Leave me alone. I don't need you suffering; I don't need anyone else suffering after what happened with her!"

"Well we suffered because we wanted to! We suffered because we loved her! We suffered because you need to suffer for someone to believe you're by their side! We suffered because we loved her! We all loved Aoi in one way or another! Now, I'm saying this because you're my friend Natsume: lie back down!"

I didn't wait for Ruka to tell me a second time. He began to breathe in and out slowly, "I lost it there," he stood up hurriedly and unintentionally said to me in an irritated voice, "I need to get going back to the Palace and finish packing since I'm going back to France tomorrow. Mikan's here and insisted on seeing you after I left. See ya."

I sighed and muttered slowly, "Aoi…"

_It was never your fault… it never will be… it's his fault and it always will be…_

"Can I come in?" asked a cheerful; yet, shy voice.

I looked over somehow coping with and ignoring the pain. There she was… Polka…

Her hair was loose and she didn't wear last night's gown. She wore a short pink skirt with various ruffles and laces. Her shirt was one of those shirts that's straps were meant to be at the shoulder. Her shoulder was bear and for once I noticed her legs were rather long, thin and soft looking.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently as she entered the room closing the door and slowly and finally taking a seat beside me.

"Nothing… I'm just tired."

She continued to smile and laugh, "Of course you are! Ruka and I did find you collapsed on the floor after all." She said it all as if it was normal to find an unconscious body inside a secret garden.

I felt like smiling… why? I smiled at the ball, but I myself realized it was an empty smile. I now _wanted_ to smile… why?

"What were you guys doing over there anyways?" it was a question that had been bothering and nagging at my mind unconsciously.

She looked up to the roof of the room as she scratched her head, "What were we doing?" A look of pain and sadness flashed across her face quickly before it was replaced by a calm look, "Oh yeah! I was receiving moral support."

I scoffed and sarcastically mentioned, "That's not weird at all."

She laughed at my comment and for some reason I smiled a little and laughed lightly before I began to cough violently.

"Natsume! Are you all right?!" she stood up from her chair and went over to me quickly, "What's wrong."

I raised an eyebrow slowly; afraid as if my condition would worsen because of it, "I was only coughing it's nothing to be worried about."

"Of course I'm worried! I don't want a close friend to die on me!" she began to touch my forehead with the backside of her hand before she retreated it quickly, "Ouch! Your forehead burns as if you set yourself on fire."

I smirked and remembered last night's events, "Who knows, maybe I did?"

"Stop joking around!" she scolded me playfully as she walked over to a metal container on the table beside me before she went over to the sink and filled it up with cold water.

_I'm not really joking…_

She came back with the metal container, placed the container on the table, grabbed a dry white towel, and dunked it in endlessly making each dunk longer and deeper. She squeezed the excess water out and placed the wet towel on my forehead.

"Jeez, be careful with how much you push yourself okay? I understand you're the Prince of Tokyo and everything, but you don't have much power so don't push yourself so hard."

I felt relaxed as I felt the soft touch of her fingers on my hair, "Why… why are you helping me."

She smiled at me a sincere smile as she picked up the wet towel and began dunking it into the container again before she placed on the forehead again, "Jeez, what do these hospital people do while you have a fever?"

"Why are you helping me?" I demanded to know. I felt as if she was avoiding my question.

She continued to smile as she arranged the towel again, "Like I said before, you're my friend. I don't want a friend to die on me."

I scoffed unwillingly, "Friends? I don't need friends."

_Where'd that come from?!_

"Oh?" she asked skeptically as she raised one of her eyebrows, "What about Ruka-pyon?"

"Where'd you get the '-pyon' part?" I inquired her. Somehow, it felt uncomfortable for me hearing her call Ruka Ruka-pyon.

"I saw him with his bunny Usagi-chan; now stop avoiding my question will you?"

"He's my friend and probably my only one, so don't bring him into this."

She laughed, "Is that all?"

For some reason I yearned for her fingers to touch me again…

"No. No it's not. To be a friend with someone, you need to get to know them."

"Once again, is that all? When are you getting released from the hospital?" she asked sweetly.

"Imai said tomorrow," I lied. He never had told me at all when I was being released or anything other than the facts about my 'life span' as he had called it.

"Great!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "Do you want to go to town tomorrow then? I think it'd be great to get you to leave the palace and your 'princely duties' for once. After all, you did collapse of tiredness and stress of the whole day."

_Sureeee… stress and tiredness were definitely the reasons I collapsed onto the ground…_

**Flashback**

I turned to my right and for a moment I felt surprised at what I had already expected. "Persona…" I muttered; hate was clearly stamped in my tone of voice.

"Would you like to practice? The heist is the day after tomorrow after all; you want to be prepared don't you?"

**End of Flashback**

The hideout was back in the town… it'd be easier for me to escape if I went with her… but the camera's would follow us… it'd still be easier to sneak out though… all I'd have to do is use her as an excuse by the time we came back to the palace or incase we got caught….

"Sure," I responded coolly.

"That's grand," she shouted as she clapped her hands loudly, "Then it settled, tomorrow it is!"

She began to change the towel once more. Somehow, I felt relieved; somehow, I felt relaxed; somehow; I went to sleep without another word. When I woke up I found her sitting down the chair besides me as she laid down her head on top of her arms beside my legs. I smiled a small smile that only Ruka would've been able to notice as I felt myself drifting back to sleep. When I woke up one last time I saw she wasn't there any longer. I still managed to sleep, but not with the same serenity I had before.

_What the-…_

**Finally finished this chapter! Have you guys checked out my other/new Gakuen Alice story? I'll soon discontinue the poll so keep voting even if you have voted, if you can! Thanks for reading guys and please follow/favorite me and my story and R&R! If you have an idea that you want me to add in the next chapter tell me and I promise I'll find the way to put it in! Please do, because then I won't be all like, "Will they even like this idea? Will I gain haters?" And just for future reference, yes Hotaru and Ruka will somehow end up together. I promise! R&R! Buh-bye!**

** Oh and before I forget: the preview to my new story: Black Widow…!**

**~Preview~**

** "There's already an open window," I smirked.**

** "If I'm gonna get in trouble, I'll get in trouble for something I did," she said not bothering to look at me as the incoming wind blew her hair. It spread the smell of her rose scented shampoo. It reminded me of how back then her hair had smelled of sakura tree petals. What had she traded our meeting spot for? I noticed that her hair was no longer in pig tails; it was all let down and loose.**

** I heard her jump out of the window even though this was the 3****rd**** floor. Zachary walked over to the same window and jumped out; however, before he did that I managed to hear six small words in his deep voice: "And the Black Widow finally striked."**

** As the pain grew stronger in my left arm, I felt myself black out.**

_**What have I done to my Polka… what have I done…?**_

**This was a pretty big preview…. Either way, please check out my other story! Buh-bye (for realz now!) :D :D **


	9. A Trip to Central Town

**Num Num! I'm so bored… still typing this without- OMG! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY I JUST THOUGHT OF ANOTHER SONG FOR MY OTHER STORY ****BLACK WIDOW**** ! SHOOT I THOUGHT OF ANOTHER SONG! GAWD! THAT STORY WON'T BE LACKING SONGS! I'm so sorry if you guys don't like Taylor Swift or 5 Seconds of Summer. Back on topic: still typing this without Wi-Fi soo… by the time I upload this chapter then you guys will know that I have stable internet… or like the other chapter… I posted it using the Public Libraries Wi-Fi…! Either way, reviews:**

**Mystery555: Aww thanks love!**

**Star Elsie: Lol! I find myself laughing every time I get reviews about Alice because ever since she debuted no one chapter goes without a review mentioning her! : ) I find it pretty funny!**

**Krusette: You'll eventually find out why Persona is controlling Natsume as well as to what happened to Aoi (she's still alive in case you think she's dead!) And I'm not really planning on having Mikan adopt Youchi… but if I ever do make an epilogue, I'm planning to make sure he's included and his ties with Mikan and Natsume are strong (who knows?)**

**ANG3LBL00M: Dude, did I ever tell you how much I love your pen name? And cool! What a coincidence!"**

**YoshidaHaru: Yes… Natsume is only the little flower that has just been born after the beautiful spring showers… Sorry! If you give me something simple, I'll give you a poem!**

**AnimeMango: Thanks and thanks for checking out Black Widow! It really means a lot to me! I hope you can review on it for the next chapter!**

**PurpleRockShooter: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it and the fact that you're a new reviewer makes me so happy!**

**I was expecting more reviews, but oh well! We can't have everything in life!**

**Okay, okay sorry if this chapter sucks! I'll try to make sure it doesn't! **

**Natsume's POV**

I looked at the clock on the wall.

"15:30," I read.

The Nurse would come in about what...? 5 minutes? I'd wait for her then, and tell her to take me outside in my wheel chair. I'd ask for some water and then take it as a chance to escape the hospital.

**Flashback**

"Once again, is that all? When are you getting released from the hospital?" she asked sweetly.

"Imai said tomorrow," I lied. He never had told me at all when I was being released or anything other than the facts about my 'life span' as he had called it.

"Great!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "Do you want to go to town tomorrow then? I think it'd be great to get you to leave the palace and your 'princely duties' for once. After all, you did collapse of tiredness and stress of the whole day."

**End of Flashback**

"Natsume-sama?" entered the red-haired nurse right on cue; "Would you like anything?" her innocent voice rang in the room.

"Yeah, take me outside. I need the fresh air."

"You are aware you need the wheelchair no matter how much you hate it, my prince?"

"Yeah, whatever, I just need some fresh air," I said harshly.

"Very well then, my prince," she said as she softly smiled and walked over to a closet door I was unaware of and opened it so she could take out the wheelchair stored in there.

_Why the hell does the hospital have a mini Polka…?_

"Do you need any help?" she asked innocently as she pushed it besides me.

"No," I growled and she seemed to begin to cower. I managed to roll off the bed and somehow sit and settle down into the chair.

She slowly pushed me out of the room and in the hall.

"What time is it?" I commanded her.

"Huh?" I'd caught her off guard.

"What time is it?" I nearly shouted.

"O-oh, it's u-um… 15:40."

"Dang it! Hurry up would you? It's 3:40."

I heard the clicking of her shoes as she sped up and muttered frustrated, "It's not like he has anywhere else to go in the hospital…"

I smirked and scoffed for a second.

_Yeah right…_

She pushed me through a small winding cement path that led to a hill. She stopped at the top of it and stood still looking towards the sky as if savoring "our moment."

_Forget it… another stupid fan girl… she's nothing like Polka…_

I coughed trying to get her attention.

"Yes, my prince?"

"My throat feels a little dry," I said a little hoarsely, "get me a glass of water."

She smiled and quickly ran down the hill with the wind flowing around her body.

_Black… what a serious color for panties…_

I sighed and reached into my pocket taking out another emergency Alice Stone. Using it I managed to heal almost completely. I began speed walking down the hall and slipped out of the hospital's premises. I only had 5 dollars. I'd of to make the best of that money to take the bus to the palace.

_ How the hell does the bus work?_

I saw a bus stop with other people by it and saw a stand with brochures sticking out titled, _"How the Hell the Bus Works!"_

_ How convenient…_

I took out the brochure and saw the map. It didn't take me long enough to realize how it worked… Seriously, why the hell did it take people so long to create this mediocre device…?

I'd only have to take two buses and when I got to Lilac Street I'd walk a good 10 minutes to the palace and I'd arrive on time. The ride on both buses was silent. Nothing except the sound of the occasional crying baby was heard accompanied by the whispers many girls exchanged; my eye color included in their conversations.

_Stupid girls… _

When I arrived at Lilac Street I began to walk with my hands in my pockets.

"Oh dear…" I heard a rather old woman in her sixties up ahead of me.

I saw a bunch of fruit and vegetables on the floor scattered around as the woman struggled to pick them all up.

"Stupid clumsy me," I heard her mutter as she scolded and her hit her forehead lightly.

"Do you need help ma'am?" I said as I stopped besides her.

She looked up at me and smiled widely, "If you would Son, I'd appreciate it very much."

She had big brown eyes and brown hair that was streaked with white hair. For some reason, she had a strong resemblance to Mikan.

I bent down as she rose up. I picked up the bruised bananas and rotten apples and she gave me her paper brown bag to place them in.

"Ma'am, would you mind telling me why this fruit is bad looking? I can tell it the fall didn't make them like that."

She laughed Polka's exact laugh, "Of course! You see, it seems like old people now a days receive bad things only at the food banks."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I couldn't have heard right.

"Well, seems like seniors are a little discriminated in this poor town."

"What?" I still couldn't believe my ears.

"Well Son, look around will you? This town is poor," she sighed and nodded her head, "Back when I was young this part of town was nice and the best part of it too."

I looked around as she had said and she was right. There were beaten up apartments and small dull houses everywhere. The playground seemed like a jail where prisoners were kids lurking around in every shadow. The red and blue paints were chipped off and there was many homeless people around.

"Are you okay Son? I can handle with my groceries right now so you can run along and see your girlfriend."

I felt my eyes widen a bit, "Girlfriend?"

"Well, that's where you're going aren't you? To meet your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"So, you're going to meet someone special?"

"Do you need help with your bags?" I asked her gruffly totally avoiding her question.

She sighed sadly in recognition of me not going to answer her question, "If you would."

I carried her paper brown bag in my arms as she continued to talk, "I live about a block away, would you mind helping me until we reach my apartment?"

"Hn," I responded.

"Thank you very much," she seemed to have understood my "answer" since she beamed as she walked. As we walked to her apartment, the whole time she talked about her daughter.

"-and then she said, 'I'm sorry!' Oh you should've seen how cute and adorable she looked! Truly a beauty since birth."

"Tch."

"Oh how I miss her!" exclaimed the woman who had told me her name was Yuka Yukihara.

"Miss her?" I inquired curiously.

"Why yes. You know how the Prince was looking for a bride?"

"Who said he wanted a bride?" I asked wondering how she would respond.

"Well, I don't think he did. He didn't seem to have entered such a stage of him having a bride; but, either way, my daughter was chosen to be his bride! I truly didn't want her to go, I didn't think she was ready for something as big as that. I mean, to be a wife! Not that I was ready to be one when I married, but lucky for me my husband wasn't your typical sexist Japanese husband."

"Say, your daughter, isn't she the one who was announced on TV? What was her name again…?" faking "amnesia."

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura," she responded smiling, "Quite a beauty isn't she?"

"Well, compared to the other French girl, I say, yes."

"Yes, the french girl. She hasn't had any bad things about her being mentioned, but something about me tell me she's not one for others to trust."

She stopped abruplty at another beaten up apartment that looked like one person living in there was a person to much. Yukihara-san stretched out her arms, "Why thank you, thank you very much for helping me young sir. What's your name by the way?" she asked as she grabbed the paper bag out of my arms.

I didn't think my identity would be endangered by her so I complied, "Natsume, ma'am."

A look of understanding overtook her face before Yukihara-san smiled and replied, "Once again, thank you very much Natsume-kun," she said taking her bag of grocieries from my arms.

She turned on her heels, unlocked and opened her door; she then told me gently, "Please take good care of my daughter."

Before I even had I chance to talk to her again she closed the door and the click of the lock was heard.

I walked away coolly and smirked.

_It doesn't surprise me they're related…_

"Natsume-sama," I heard a familiar voice call for me as I reached the castle.

"Rei-san," I responded without bothering to look at the highly skilled soldier.

"I had no idea of your return from the hospital! We would've called your limo! How is it you came?"

"Chambers picked me up, now can you let me get to my room?" I lied and asked rudely.

A sour look over took his face before he backed away from me, letting me pass.

I smirked as I realized how easy the palace would be easy to escape.

"Na-kun! I didn't realize you were coming from the hospital today!" I heard Sakura shout in joy as she took sight of me in front of the throne room.

"Shut it, will you? I'm back, but not because I was supposed to be back."

"Huh?!" she exclaimed, "WE GOT AN ESCAPEE! WE GOT AN ESCA- AHH!" I covered her mouth and dragged her to my room.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I shouted at her as soon as I closed and locked my door, "The reason I came back was because I made a promise to someone okay?!"

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

I groaned impatiently, "I made a promise to Polka at the hospital," I said slowly as she was some sort of cave women who didn't understand any English.

"Really? What'd you promise her?"

I had the urge to look away from Sakura suddenly and I did. My face felt like it was on fire as I told her, "I promised to accompany her to town towmorrow."

I felt the burning sensation in my face dissapear and I faced Sakura once more. She had her eyes with a mischevious twinkle as she naughtily replied, "Ah, I see… your going on your first date."

Seeing her smile made me feel like my own vein was about to pop. To avoid any possible attacks/deaths I quickly turned around and rummaged through my clothes drawer. I took out some black skinny jeans, a black T, and a red button-up plaid shirt.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah… I need you to cover for the both of us while we're gone."

"Do you need help with something else?" she continued to ask hopefully.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to help me in the aspect of flirting and talking to her?" I asked her feigning happiness.

Her eyes began to sparkle and she looked like a dog who had received a good amount of bacon.

"Too bad I don't want help with that," I shot her down coldly.

"O-oh, w-well, I-I guess I'll just… umm… leave and umm… bye!" she managed to say as she left my room.

_She's lucky I chose her to cover for us… she'd surely blow it..._

I quickly dressed into my clothes and, using the door that connected my room with hers, I barged in.

"Oi, are you-" my voice began to trail off the moment I laid my eyes on her.

"Huh, what?" she asked innocently.

"You're going in that?" I asked her looking at her gown.

"What? The gown?" she asked, "Sakura came in a few minutes saying that you had appointed her to help me choose the clothes for the trip to the town."

_Mental notes for after returning: 1) Kill Sakura. 2) Kill Sakura mercilessly. 3) Kill Sakura mercilessly and painfully. 4) Appoint a different head maid._

"You baka," I said walking over to her closet.

"Get out of there! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Do you want to be mobbed by a bunch of my fan girls at town?" I asked her coldly as I threw her a hot pink shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and some random white converse. Why the hell doesn't she wear these clothes instead of her gowns? Oh yeah, Sakura is her maid.

"T-thank you," she stuttered before she began to recklessly yell and she push me out, "Now get out if you want me to change you hentai!"

I began to chuckle lightly. As soon as she got out I told her to follow me to the balcony in her room.

"What are you doing Natsume?" she asked scared as I grabbed her waist and positioned us both on the balcony.

"Leaving to town."

"But, why are we doing thiiiii-!" my jump interrupted her words. She screamed painfully in my ears as I landed on the floor with a loud 'thud.'

I boosted her up the wall and climbed up and over behind her.

"Natsume!" she complained, "I was scared! I could've died! Why didn't we just walk out the doors?!" she whined.

I flicked her forehead hard, "They wouldn't have let us leave if we would've done what you just said. They're very overprotective of their Prince and soon-to-be Queen."

I put my hands in my pockets, and began to walk, "Are you coming or not?"

I heard groan as she stopped complaining and hurriedly walked besides me.

I looked at my wrist watch.

_16:00 pm __**(A/N: It's 4:00pm)**__I need to get to the heist in another 3 hours…_

We entered Central Town and for a moment I doubted we were there. I'd been there for many missions, but I never bothered to _actually_ look at the place; but, even if it was plain I still, I felt like a little boy in a candy store. I looked down at Polka, who was slowly walking "her terrain," as she seemed to know where she was going. As we did things, and she showed me store's merchandise that I'd never seen before, the three hours had gone by quick.

_I need to lose her soon…_

I looked up at the darkening sky hoping to think of way to lose her for an hour or two at least. And as if she read she mind she began to scream like my fangirl's, "Ne, Natsume! Look over there!" she was pointing toward a huge crowd who attempted to make a line at a nearby shack/store, "They're selling Howalons with a 20% discount!"

"Howalons?" I asked.

She gasped exaggeratedly; it didn't seem so exaggerated coming out from her mouth though, "You don't know what Howalons are?!" before I could even respond to her sudden outburst she continued to talk, "They're these little Fluffy Puffy thingies that look like a cloud, and when you state them…" she paused a moment to imagine their taste, "you feel like you ARE soaring on clouds!"

I raised one of my eyebrows, "So in other words: cotton candy."

Her eyes began to gleam, "Only better!" she ferociously assured me with a nod of her head.

Taking the oppurtunity, I sent her running down the line, to get a box for us. As soon as I was sure she couldn't see me, I made sure to run to the nearest alley and hide behind the putrid smelling trashcan. I opened the lid once, twice, thrice…

"Please scan your eye," said a robotic voice right on cue as a green laser screen appeared in mid-air.

I placed one of my eyes infront of the jade colored scanner.

"Eye color: red. Natsume Hyuuga. Co-leader of the Midnight Wolves. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes."

As soon as no one was passing, the wall bgan to split in two horizontally. I slipped inside as the wall closed behind me.

"You're 14 seconds late Kuro Neko," I heard Persona inform me.

"It's only 14 seconds," I shot back.

"Time is money, and you know that."

"Forget it, where's everyone else?" I asked glaring at his covered face.

"They were in their places 14 seconds ago, funny how time is important isn't it?"

"Shut u-"

"Here's the plan," he interrupted while he handed me a blue print of "Kou's Jewelery" with another paper: the plan written on it, "We're going for the Sakinachi Diamond. It'll be well protected; even so, don't you dare dissapoint me."

I snatched away the blue prints along with the plan, but as I turned around, I was stopped by his voice, "Take the boy with you, he's very crucial for this mission."

I saw him push out a cowering litle boy out of the darkness who stumbled onto the floor.

"Are you trying to make a mini-me or what?"

"A mini you can come in handy in certain missions you know."

Before I could even tell him how crazy and stupid he was, he turned around letting the darkness of the hideout engulf him.

"Come on," I muttered to Youichi.

He managed to stand up and catch up to me even if he did become tired, "Ne, sir?"

I didn't answer him; yet, he kept talking to me, "Can you hold my hand?"

I looked down at him. His silver hair was tousled just about everywhere and his eyes were simply portraying both sadness and hope.

"No."

He sulked for a few seconds before he asked again, "Can you carry me?"

I was just about to respond "no," but that's when I realized I'd been like that boy in the past… I'd acted like that when my father had found out about my Alice… he rejected me somewhat, and I guess that's how the part of me that refuses to agree came to be…

"S-sure," I mumbled as I picked him and placed him on my shoulders.

He grabbed onto my raven black hair as if that would make him safer. We arrived to the front of the Jewelery Store and the whole team was there.

"Shut up, Kitsu! Like you'd be as good to replace Persona."

"Oh yeah? At least I actually have a-"

"Shut the hell up guys!" I heard Mochu shout at them, "The boss is here with the boy."

"N-Natsume-san!" exclaimed Yuu Tobita in a nervous way.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Hurry and get into your positions!" I hollered at them.

"Y-yes!" Yuu exclaimed as he placed a set of head phones over his head and opened up a lap top on his knees.

"Here you go!" called Mochu as he threw my cat mask and a pair of comms.

I hastily put them on and placed Youichi down on the floor as he continued to ask me a question, "What are we doing, Sir?"

"What do you think about villains?" I asked not bothering to look at him as I walked to the back of the Jewlery store.

He crossed his arms as he pondered about my "deep" question, "I don't like them, but I don't hate them. People just think bad things about them and they do bad things because of those people."

I smiled for a nano-second before I sternly told him, "Keep thinking that because you're about to become that type of villain because you were forced to; just like me."

"Huh?" he asked dubiously.

"Forget it," I whispered as I boosted him up to the vent on the wall before I climbed up, "Turn right and keep going straight and when you can't go straight anymore turn left and stop."

We crawled in the vent and ended up right above the diamond. I removed the cover; seeing that from outside, Koko called through his comms unit to mine, "Natsume, I just read the security guard's mind. He's going over to the Howalon sale and doesn't plan to last more than 10 minutes! That's very-"

"I don't care if it IS very little time!" I austerely whispered into my comms, "We need to work in the time given; I have someone to protect and their life is based on wether we fail or pass this mission!"

I loosely heard him gulp before he added, "Okay then. Kitsu get in Alpha Formation with me and Mochu and Yuu, prepare to scan for the possible security threats," he gulped one more time, but this time he gulped in worry, "Natsume, position yourself."

I did so and barely managed to put Youchi in a piggy back position inside the vent.

"Natsume-san, according to the hacking I was able to do, there's a very complicated laser grid that's almost impossible for everyone else to deactivate."

I raised an eyebrow, "So, in other words you managed to deactivate it?"

Being who he was, I could practically hear Yuu blush and imagine him give a triumphant nod of his head, "I did, but only the general ones. The hardest one to deactivate will probably be the laser grid surrounding the Sakinichi Diamond. I've already tried, but the firewall won't let me breach in."

I looked down, "I don't see any laser grids, are they the invisible types?"

"They are, and they only turn on at contact with something, which would be when Youichi-kun comes in. Also, I just managed to breach into the machines enough to find out that when the laser's become visible they appear in the form of three numbers which are actually the deactivation code to the grid. I'll make sure Mochu takes care of that using his Psychokinesis **(A/N: Does he even have this Alice? He does, right? Sorry if he doesn't! But he does… doesn't he… ?I think he does…) **and Kitsu will be outside waiting for you guys in case you need a lif-" there was some whispering going on before Yuu 'corrected' himself, "sorry, in case you need a fly."

As I continued looking down at the diamond, I told Youchi, "Use your Alice, okay?"

I felt him turn his head to one side on my back, cockily, he asked, "What's an Alice?"

_Of course he wouldn't what an Alice is… how convenient…_

"Show me a magic trick," I said briskly.

He placed his small palms in front of me and with a small giggle he summoned a ghost.

"Okay, good. Now, make more and throw them over there at the big red diamond, okay?"

He did so, and he seemed to be enjoying it too.

The lasers had gone in contact with the ghosts, but since the ghosts weren't actual living things, they didn't turn any alarm or anything else on.

_000_

I smirked.

_ What an easy passcode for deactivation… _

I small rock suddenly appeared flying through the vent. It continued to fly punching into the three numbers causing the laser grid to deactivate.

"Natsume-san, position yourself for real this time. On the count of three okay?" I heard Yuu say, "1… 2… 3… GO!"

And down I jumped, closing the distance each second with the floor while Youichi was on my back hanging on for _dear _life…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cliffhanger? Yeah no… guess what?! I finally have Wi-Fi! So, GREAT! MORE ANIME TIME! I honestly feel like I rushed this one… sorry… :'( Do you guys have any anime recommendations for me after I finish watching Shugo Chara, Guilty Crown and Bokura Ga Ita? Please comment, review, fav/follow me and my story please! Also, if you haven't checked out "Black Widow," please check it out and review on it on its page. Oh and for a Fanfiction recommendation… how about… oh… I forgot its title, Oh! I think it's called "Bitter Black Coffee" and I loved it. It's on the forum. It talks about Sumire getting a job at Starbucks and how she hates it, and Natsume is a regular and so is Koko. The way he author portrayed the NatsuMikanness (is this even a word?) though! I'll try and update soon 'kay? Please review once again! It makes me happy! Well, BlackMaskedBeauty signing off! (Oh and for those of you who haven't, watch GOSICK! I watched months ago and I cried my freakin' eyes out during the last episodes!)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
